


The Run Away

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Activism, Backstory, Band Fic, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Character Death, Christianity, Death, England (Country), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Loss of Parent(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Music, Musical References, Musicians, Muslim Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Religion, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sadism, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slurs, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Rebellion, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A lesbian girl from a strict christian backgrounds always dreams of being a rock-star, after meeting a guitarist, they decide to form a band. She falls in love with the guitarist, but her parents would never accept this. she has to escape them. and pursue her passion as a rock star.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GAY Fics, LGBT fics, Non-Binary Characters, Non-binary Lafayette!!!!!, Transgender





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is an original piece. i hope you guys like it, warning it does get very heavy as it goes along. The first few chapter will be quite slow as its introducing you to new characters. have a great day :)

Rock music blasted through the speakers of the TV, Paris sat eagerly, her nose pressed against the screen. She stared in awe of the band, the incredible talent and rhythm. The crowd, it was a dream that nobody would ever turn down. The chance to be a Rockstar. Her blue eyes glistened in shear admiration. “Paris??” a voice was heard from behind the wooden door. She jumped in fright, instantly fumbling with the controller, and switching the screen off. “what the hell are you watching?” a middle-aged woman stepped into the living room. “nothing…” Paris stood up awkwardly, pressing her hands on her back.

The woman marched over to turn back on the screen. “no, mum its-“ the rock band began blasting through the speakers once again. Paris closed her eyes. “you know what this is?” the woman turned to her in anger, pointing at the screen. “its rebellious. This is not the kind of people I want you to be watching.” “no. mum it’s just music…” Paris begged. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. “this isn’t music. It’s a bunch of queers with instruments. Don’t watch this anymore.” She demanded. Paris nodded. The woman sighed. “… it’s just because I love you, okay?” she hugged Paris. “now come on, its your first day of that college you wanted to go too so bad.”

Paris smiled, before grabbing her bag, turning the corner, and headed toward the door.  
“don’t forget this!” her grandfather came waddling over to her, holding a necklace with a Christ cross attached on the end. His wrinkled hands trembled. Paris lowered her head down so he could put it around her neck. “have a nice day luv.” He toothlessly smiled. Paris smiled back awkwardly as she turned to head out of the door. “remember sweetie! be back straight after!” her mother yelled. “I will!” after Paris turned the corner and out of their sight. She stopped in her tracks, making sure nobody was around, she instantly put down her bag to bring out a pair of black headphones. She plugged them into her phone and began playing the band Pixies through them. She swung the bag back over her shoulder once again, and began jogging towards an enormous wooded area. The sun shone through the streets as it rose above the water’s horizon. 

The rays illuminated an orange outline of Paris’ strawberry blonde chopped hair, as it bounced to her neck as she took each step. She smiled warmly as she clutched the black strap of her bag. Bouncing in dance with each movement she made. Paris stopped once she got to a tree with the letter “P” carved into the bark of the trunk. She turned around to the back of the tree, which sat an old beaten up Les Paul electric guitar. Paris smiled widely as she picked it up, running her slim fingers across the cold steel strings and onto the jet-black paint. It took her 5 months to get enough money for it, and just in time. She slung the guitar over her shoulder from the old brown strap. And began walking the rest of the woods, and out onto the other side.  
By this time, the warm orange sun beamed down, blinding her slightly, she put her forearm up above her eyes to see the glistening waters.

Eventually she came across the huge campus of the college. And walked in, staring at everything in her path. It was so different to being home-schooled, she was not very sure how to act. Just then she saw a group of people, all wearing black leather outfits, with tattoos and instruments. Paris made her way past them. One of them looked up at her for a second, he scowled at her in confusion as she waved eagerly at them. “hi” she mouthed to him. They all turned to look at her. “uh...” the boy flicked his cigarette. “can I help you?” Paris stood staring at them all. One of them laughed awkwardly. After a period of awkward silence, only being broken by the faint rock music playing through an amp, the boy finally spoke. “you can go now.” He said, gesturing for her to carry on walking. “yes, sorry. Yes.” Paris painfully walked past them. 

She took a deep breath. “okay, that’s fine.” She whispered to herself. “I can try again later, maybe.” She shook off the embarrassing interaction and stepped into the building. The ceiling rose high into the air, showing all four floors. “wow…” Paris thought to herself, it was hardly busy. She was here relatively early, she needed time to find the class. And from the looks of the college size, it is a good thing she has that extra time.  
“finally…” she thought as she found the classes number. She stepped in, everyone was sitting in their seats holding different instruments. “oh, hello.” The teacher said, adjusting her glasses kindly. She turned to the class “this is a new student we have everyone.” Gesturing for Paris to come in. “just sit here sweetie, we have another new student here shortly.” Paris returned the warm smile before putting down her old guitar. A student a seat away from her scoffed, looking at her beat up guitar that now leaned against her thigh.

“that’s second hand you know.” The boy said. “yes. I am aware.” Paris scowled at him. Adjusting the guitars trap. Although she was terrible at social interactions, Paris was absolutely fine in the department of defensive attitudes. Especially with people like him. “you purposely got that?” he smiled. Paris nodded, sitting up straight. The boy’s hair was neatly styled in a curve to the right. Along with a plaster of the side of his face. She examined around him, “I don’t see your instrument.” She mentioned. “yeah, its all this.” He presented his throat to her. “sounds better than any crappy instrument you can name.” he boasted. “so, you’re a vocalist. Why aren’t you in a singing class…”  
“oh. Not that its any of your business. But I was told to wait here. Apparently, my teacher is getting out of the hospital or whatever.” He rolled his eyes in inconvenience. “okay.” Paris bluntly responded. Turning to face the board. “alright then be a bitch, see if I care.” The boy rolled his eyes and glanced toward the door. Paris took a deep breath and sighed. This is not a good start. 

“oh, Andrew darling. You can go to your class now. Just down the hall.” She smiled. “finally.” He pushed himself off the desk, “thanks sis” he smiled as he strutted out of the classroom, the teacher chuckled, as she turned to the board and began writing. Paris nervously clutched the neck of the guitar and fiddled with the pegs. “maybe doing this wasn’t such a good idea” she thought. “although it was torturous not being able to leave the house, being around so many people is even worse….” As Paris reached in her pocket for her phone, a girl stopped at the doorway. Paris looked up, there stood was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had golden hazelnut eyes, long curly ginger hair, that flowed down to her elbows. With beautiful freckles which scattered across her fair skin. Paris stopped breathing for a second. “I’m so sorry I’m late.” The girl smiled. “oh, that’s quite alright dear we haven’t really started yet.” The teacher assured her.

The ginger girl nodded, “this seat okay?” she asked, pointing to the seat beside Paris. “yep!” the teacher responded, not looking away from the board. “anywhere is fine.” The girl sat next to Paris, as she placed down her beautiful purple Gretsch electric guitar beside the table. Paris glew a bright red as she turned away, looking at everything other than the girl next to her. The girl swung her hair over her shoulder and began writing in her notepad. Reminding Paris that she was in class. And began writing in her own notepad. Hours passed by, finally lunch approached them. The bell rung out, allowing everyone to leave and enjoy time with their friends. 

Paris concluded that she would rather stay here than try to talk to that group again. As students began vacating Paris remained by her desk. Not noticing the girl next to her had not left. “oh, excuse me.” The girl smiled, wanting to get passed Paris to leave. Paris turned around in fright. “oh!” her throat clenched shut. “uh! Yes! Of course, I’m so sorry.” Paris attempted to move out of the way, but instead tripped, stumbling around the table. She picked herself up, her face burned red. The girl chuckled. “nice save.” She smiled. “sorry” Paris put her hand to her face in shear embarrassment. “nice guitar by the way.” The girl mentioned as she left. “th-thanks…” Paris said to herself. She stood staring at the now empty doorway. “well, that’s embarrassing” the teacher laughed to herself. 

“ill be sure to put you two in a group together for future projects.” She laughed. Paris smiled. “well, you can practice in here if you want, I’m guessing that’s why you have stayed behind?” “uh… sorry yes. I was wondering if I could use an amp? And a pick?” she asked. “yes of course.” The teacher pointed to appliances at the back of the classroom. “help yourself. I promise we will start some practical work tomorrow.” She smiled as she began leaving the room. “see you in an hour.” She shut the door behind her. Paris sunk her face into her hands. “why did I act so weird in front of that girl…” she thought to herself. Not wanting to think about it too much, she decided to just pick out an amp and a pick, and begin practicing.

She plugged the old guitar into the amp. This is the first time she has been able to use an amp, considering you cannot find electricity outlets in the middle of the woods. Paris treasured the moment right before hearing how it might sound. She strummed an E chord. The chord rung out through the speaker, shaking the body of the guitar. Paris smiled intensely. “oh my god” she said breathlessly, not believing how amazing it sounds. She chuckled to herself. She then began playing her favorite guitar riff from “where is my mind” by the Pixies. The overdrive made the sound of the strings so amazing.  
Paris began bouncing along with the rhythm of the riff. Before ending the song with the high D chord. She smiled as she rung out the sound. Paris then slowly opened her eyes. The smile instantly dropped, and she stood up straight. There stood the beautiful girl, her hands up her chin, with an exited smile across her face.


	2. A New Friend

“oh. My…. GOODNESS!” she laughed in excitement as she approached Paris, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “that was amazing!!!” she grasped her shoulders, “I knew you would have been awesome. But not THAT awesome!” she laughed. “how did you make a semi easy riff sound so damn good?!” Paris blushed. “aha, thank you” she felt as if she was going to cry. “how long have you been playing??” the girl smiled, releasing Paris’s shoulders. “oh... um… well this guitar is about a month. But I used to go to music shops and play there all the time for around four years.”  
“only four??? That’s so awesome!” she smiled. “hey, what’s your name?” she asked, putting out her hand. “I’m Ellie.” Her freckles splattered across her face in a chaotic but beautiful manor. “oh... I am Paris.” Paris clutched the girl’s hand and shook it. “that’s so cool! I love that name. what about your pronouns?” She asked, resting her hands on her hips. “my- my what?” Paris smiled, thinking it was some kind of internet joke. “oh, you know... like he/him, she/her, they/them. You know?” Paris nodded in confusion. “do you not know what a pronoun is?” Ellie laughed. “um... I guess she/her? That is what my family has always used… I didn’t know I could choose them?” 

“yeah, I mean its just how ya feel. It is kind of complicated to explain. I’ll use she/her for now then, but just let me know if they change.” She smiled. Paris nodded, “uhm… wh-what about you?” Paris asked. “oh, she/her” Ellie picked up her own guitar. “right. Teach me that riff then!” she plugged in her guitar, it glistened from the rays on sunlight that crept into the classroom. “that’s a super nice guitar” Paris forced herself to say before sitting in front of Ellie on the cold ground.  
“yeah” Ellie laughed. “my parents got it for me.” She began tuning it. “hm… its really nice, how much is it?” “oh, well this one is like 500 quid, but you can get some for like 100K its insane.” Paris’s eyes widened. “they hardly even sound any different” Ellie laughed to herself. “what about yours?” she asked, tuning the last E string. “oh... this one is about 100.” “only 100?! But that’s an Epiphone Les Paul!” she said in shock. Paris laughed awkwardly. “uhm, yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

“I knew this guy that worked in a music shop. He gave me his old one.” Ellie nodded “ah.” “it was really just to get me out of his shop” Paris laughed. “well, he wouldn’t just give a Les Paul to anyone, he definitely saw that talent I was talking about.”  
Ellie smiled. Paris smiled back, unsure of what to do. “oh, by the way. Here’s my number” Ellie scribbled a few digits on her notepad and ripped it out. Handing the strip to Paris. “so, we can chat out of school” she smiled. Paris stared at her, holding the paper between her thumb and index finger. “uh… uhm- anyways” Paris panicked again, putting the paper into her pocket awkwardly.  
“right so the riff starts with... this.” Paris showed Ellie the chord on the frets. Ellie smiled and began following her instructions. The two were later interrupted by the teacher and sat back down for class. Class eventually ended; the bell rung through the school. Ellie got up and picked up Paris’s guitar for her. “thank you.” Paris shyly smiled as she grabbed her guitar and slung it over her back. 

“wanna hang out?” Ellie asked as they began to exit the class. “oh, I don’t think I’m allowed. My parents would kill me.” “hm. I would have guessed that judging from that necklace.” Ellie laughed. Paris looked down at the cross. “I suppose.” The two turned the doorway and into the hall, Ellie grabbed Paris’s hands. “come on! It will only be for a bit. I have got this amazing amp! And like, eight pedals. We could jam together.” Ellie backed up and spread her arms out, the tie of her uniform gracefully draped down. “it’s a one in a lifetime opportunity.” She laughed “kidding.” Paris smiled, “okay.” Ellie smiled at her new friends’ response.  
She grabbed Paris’s forearm and led her out of college and towards the upper middle-class part of town. Soon enough Paris came across a large white house. “oh wow.” Paris said as Ellie walked ahead. “yeah…” she muttered with a hint of shame, “come on” she gestured for Paris to hurry to the front door. A bald man opened “why hello there munchkin!” he grabbed Ellie and ruffled her hair. “aha stop it dad!” she laughed. The man put his hands on his hips “and who’s this, eh?” he smiled, going in for a hug. “uh…” Paris panicked as the friendly man hugged her “a new friend I see.” He stood up straight and patted Paris’s shoulder. “not a surprise that you can make friends on your first day El.” Ellie rolled her eyes, “were going now dad!” she grabbed Paris’s arm and led her down to a basement. 

“leave the door open!” the dad shouted as he laughed to himself. “very funny” Ellie shut the door behind her. “sorry about him.” She apologized. Paris looked around the room. “oh…” She quietly muttered. “yeah. This is pretty awesome. We got loads of cool amps.” Paris looked at them all. “wanna jam?” Ellie asked, swinging her guitar around to her front, adjusting her strap so the guitar would be down to her hips. “uh… yeah” Paris accepted. Ellie took off her jacket as Paris plugged in her guitar.  
An hour passes, the two began playing. It was not seeming to work out too well, it sounded to overpowering with both trying harmonized lead. “hm... hey maybe you try playing backup?” Ellie suggested. Paris nodded. As soon as they started playing it was clear that was the right decision. The guitars harmonized with each other so perfectly, Ellie started laughing to herself, “this is sick!” she laughed. The two ended with an amazing ring out. “holy shit!” Ellie chuckled. “bro that’s so awesome.” She smiled. Paris returned it. “you- you don’t talk much huh?” she grinned. “my apologies, yes. It sounded great.” Paris smiled. “you know what we should do?” Ellie asked rhetorically, getting up from her stool, draping the lead to the floor.

“we should start a fricking band!” she smiled “no way” Paris laughed “you think so?” Ellie nodded instantaneously. “YES! You can be backing guitarist, I’ll be lead!” she kneeled down to Paris’s height, who was still sitting on the stool. Paris looked at her in disbelief. Her smile slowly dropped. “wait... your-your serious?” she asked. “hell yeah I’m serious!” she backed away from her new friend, spreading her palms out “imagine… lights, cameras.” She grabbed Paris’s shoulder and put her hand up to the light, as if she were presenting something. The light illuminated the outline of the back of her palm. “crowds, fans!” Paris looked on in awe. “all the hot people you could want!!!” Ellie laughed, as she faced Paris again. “we could be rock stars!” Paris sat staring at her for a second. “its always been my dream to be a rock star- “she admitted “all the reason to take up my amazing offer!” Ellie smirked.  
“but that’s just a dumb dream…” Paris looked down at her guitar. It was silent for a moment, all that could be heard was the humming of the amp. “you don’t know if you don’t try.” Ellie placed her hand on Paris’s shoulder. Paris sighed slightly. She could not believe how beautiful Ellie was. It was hard to say no to this offer but saying no to Ellie was impossible. “uh... sure. What harm could it do in trying.” Paris smiled. “now THAT is what I like to hear!” Ellie laughed. “I can put up some banners for some members! It’s going to be amazing!” Ellie stood up and did an exited shimmy.

She then reached in her pocket and brought out a jet black pick. “here” she smiled, handing it to Paris. “to remind you of when it all started.” Paris chuckled at the ridiculousness, and took the pick, placing it in her pocket. She then glanced at the clock. Her smile dropped to horror. “shit…” Ellie looked up at the clock face. “oh... ill give u a ride on my bike.” Ellie offered. “uh… no.” Paris unplugged her guitar and wrapped up the lead. “its okay, if my parents see I was with someone they’ll kill me.”  
Ellie looked at Paris in concern. “really? They are that strict?” she asked. “ye-yeah.” Paris looked at her. “shit... sorry if I’m the cause of this. I did not know they are that bad.” “no no, its okay. Its fine, ill just walk.” Paris reassured her as she left the house. “ill see you tomorrow Rock star!” Ellie shouted from the doorway. Paris waved goodbye from the distance, lit by a lamppost in the dusk of night. After carefully hiding the guitar behind the tree, Paris raced home as quickly as she could. Her eyes fixated on the expanding light that was the window of her house.

Paris panted for air as she emerged from the wooded area, running down the ally and turning the corner to her house. She slowly opened the door, still gasping for air from her run. “Paris!” her mother screamed from the kitchen; a clash of cutlery could be heard as she entered into the hallway. “where have you been?! I have been worrying about you!” Paris stood in the doorway. “um... sorry.” She looked down to her feet, now covered in mud. “don’t tell me you’ve been hanging around with some low life.” Her mother crossed her arms in anger. “wh- no. the college just… ended later than I thought it would.” She lied.  
“okay, whatever.” Her mother turned away from her.” well no dinner tonight” she entered the kitchen and out of sight. Paris leaned to make sure her mother was not going to carry on talking, after a moment of silence she nodded to herself, untying her shoes and slowly walking up the stairs. “don’t come down at all tonight. I don’t want to see you.” Her mum yelled from the kitchen. Paris could feel her stomach drop slightly. After a moment she uttered the word “alright…” she then continued to creek up the narrow stairway. 

Paris opened the old wooden door of her room, the area was bland, with old decaying blue wallpaper. All that accompanied the walls was a single Christian cross, which hung above her small bed. She sighed as she put down her bag, and sat on the bed in silence. She reached in her pocket to bring out the jet-black guitar pick that was given to her by Ellie, she smiled at it. The light from her ceiling reflected off of it. Showing her own reflection on the piece of plastic. “a band…” she though, as she fiddled with the pick. Intertwining it with her fingers. After staring at it for a while, she broke the silence. “oh.” She said to herself as she reached in her pocket to bring out the slip of paper.  
She stood up from her bed and brought out a box from under her bed. She slowly lifted off the lid, revealing a walkie talkie and a brick blackberry phone. Paris reached in and grabbed the phone, as well as a charging lead. Paris’s parents would never allow Paris to have a smartphone. They allowed her to have a brick phone however, for the rare times she was allowed to go on a walk by herself. Those were the times she would sneak to the music store and watch TV through the windows of restaurants. Paris plugged the phone into the wall and began charging it.

Once it finally turned on, she added the number onto the contacts, and texted a “hey.” To the number. Paris placed the phone down and began getting undressed out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable. She placed her shirt, jumper, tie, and skirt into the back of her chair. She cringed at the look of it. She hated skirts, they never felt right on her. Paris turned to her wardrobe. She knelt down as she opened it to bring out a magazine with the title “guitar tips” from the year 2011. She managed to buy when she first started playing the guitars in the music shop.  
Paris grabbed her bag and brought out her headphones along with the cassette tape. She sat down with her back against the door and began reading through it eagerly. She ruffled her hands through her short strawberry blonde hair as she grinned to herself, reading through each line religiously. After an hour, Paris eventually put back the magazine, hiding it underneath guides of “how to play the violin” she then put the headphones back into the bottom of her bag, shutting the wardrobe doors.  
She looked over to the phone, still on the table, and began slowly walking to it, picking it up with her slim cold hands. “hiya! What’s up Rock star? Just making the posters for a recruitment.” The text read. Paris smiled as she began typing back. “oh, that’s cool.” As she was about to put it down again a new message came instantly, taking Paris by surprise. “how were your parents? Are they alright with you coming home later?” she asked, followed by what seemed to be emoji, but just came up as a blank square. “yes, they are fine, my mother just said I wouldn't have any supper. So, it’s all good, I just finished reading haha.”

The response took a bit longer, but eventually came through. “what? What do you mean no supper? They are not feeding you? That’s not right…” “its isn’t?” Paris responded. “no.” Paris looked at her screen in confusion. Deep down she knew it was kind of off, she just assumed everyone did that. “oh... well, I’m going to go down and eat something anyways, when they go to sleep. Its okay.” “okay… be careful tho x” Ellie responded. “will do.” Paris put down the phone and peered out of the icy window, which let in some air due to the cracks around the edges of the glass.  
Paris watched the street below her as teenagers walked by laughing to each other, smoking cigarettes, and playfully shoving each other. Just then she saw someone she recognized walking past her house from across the street. She pulled her window up, a gust of icy air blew her hair back. “hi Thomas!” Paris waved cheerfully. The man stopped and raised his muscular arm to wave back. “hey dude!” he smiled. “how’s the guitar playing going?” he asked. “its going great! Me and my new friend is gonna start making a band!” the man looked at her with a friendly smile “a band?” he laughed “that’s amazing! It’s so great you’ve got a friend as well. Looks like things are lookin’ up for you, eh?” Paris nodded in agreement. 

“yeah! My parents are letting me go to college now. So, it’s easier to make friends and that.” She smiled. “thank you so much again for the guitar.” “yeah, no problem! Its was starting to get old anyway. And you deserved one.”  
Paris smiled to him. “well, I hope you have a great night Tommy.” Thomas waved goodbye to her, “you too dude!” he then continued to walk past the house. Paris smiled as she watched him disappear into the dusk of night. She slowly shut her crooked window and turned off her lights. Waiting for her mother and grandfather to fall asleep so she could finally eat something.


	3. Auditions

A few days past, Paris made sure she was getting home on time. But practiced with Ellie each lunchtime. Sun crept into her room and shone upon her eyelids. Paris grunted as she slammed her forearm in front of her eyes. Birds began chirping from outside her window. Paris slowly opened her eyes, looking towards the now orange sky. She yawned, getting up and placing her bare feet onto the cold wooden floor.

After collecting her guitar from the tree, she, as usual, made her way to the campus of the college. She opened the gate, considering she was the first here, and began walking towards the building. “Paris!!!” she heard a voice scream in excitement. Paris jerked her head toward the voice in fright. “yo! You wont guess what just happened!” Ellie breathlessly screamed as she ran to her friend, halting in front of her. She placed her hands on her knees. “uh... are you oka-“ “look!” Ellie interrupted, shoving her smart phone in front of Paris’s face. “we have an audition!” the message read “I’m a drummer. Wouldn’t mind being in a band. Need a hobby.” Ellie smiled widely. “isn’t this great?!” she asked.

“um… yes, of course.” Paris smiled. “when are we going to have the audit-“ “now!” Ellie grabbed Paris’s hand and began leading her into the building. “what? Right now?” Paris asked. “yes! Come on!” the two walked to one of the many practicing rooms. Ellie opened the door with haste. The drummer sat at the set. “took ya long enough.” He scowled. Paris glanced at him. “oh. Its you.” He rolled his eyes. It was the boy from Paris’s first day, the one with the group of people. The boy had a slight Irish accent, along with short spiky blonde hair. He was now wearing a school uniform, on top was a vested jumper.

“you two know each other?” Ellie asked. “no, not really. I saw him on my first day here.” The boy chuckled. “haha yeah aright.” Ellie sat on the piano stool facing the boy. Paris hesitantly followed and sat by her. “alright, hello! I’m Ellie studio.” She placed her hand on her chest. “and this here is Paris!” Paris waved slightly at him. “Paris Zimmer.” She smiled. “hi…” the boy twirled the drumsticks in between is fingers. “I’m Kurt Murphy.” “hello” Ellie smiled, “in your own time Kurt.” Kurt nodded, and began hitting the drums with such speed and rhythm it took the two girls completely off guard. “oh wow…” Ellie muttered to Paris as the symbols smashed with each hit.

Kurt eventually stopped, he took a deep breath and threw down the drumsticks onto the skin of the Floor Tom-Tom. “how was it.” He angrily stated, as he crossed his arms. Ellie, still stunned, blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. “ahaha, it-it was really good.” She laughed. Kurt nodded. “yeah? I’m in then..” Paris looked at Ellie who was bright red. She nodded to Paris and smiled. “it’s a yes from me.” Ellie laughed. Paris looked at Kurt as he stared back. “I suppose…” she eventually said. “nice.” Kurt stood up and swung his bag over his head. “just you two huh?” Ellie nodded, standing up from the stool.  
“yes, but we are trying to find other members.” Paris stood up after her. “yeah... I got a mate actually. They play keyboard if u need a keyboardist.” He suggested, adjusting his bag strap. “oh yeah! That would be awesome! Thank-you.” “cool.” Kurt replied. “ill send em over to here at lunch.” Ellie nodded. “welcome to the band.” She stuck out her hand. Kurt looked down at it. And looked back to Ellie. He eventually shook it, slightly crushing her hand with his grip.

“uhm...” Ellie rubbed her hand in discomfort. “oh... uh what are your pronouns by the way?” she smiled. Kurt turned around as he stood in the doorway. “uh… what.” He looked Ellie up and down suspiciously. “oh, I’m just asking so I can refer to you correctly…” Kurt nodded. “he/him.” Ellie nodded “okay cool.” Kurt looked at the doorway, then back to Ellie. “and my mates is they/them. They don’t like it when they have to tell people.” He then turned and walked out of the room. Ellie sighed in relief. “what is wrong?” Paris asked. “oh, no its just some people get angry when you ask that.” She laughed. Paris nodded in confusion. “uh… so he’s part of the band then?” Paris asked, picking up her guitar. “yep! We got a drummer!” Ellie smiled. Paris slung the guitar over her shoulder.  
“he’s kind of sexy as well.” Ellie grinned, nudging Paris. Paris looked at Ellie blankly, “what? You don’t think so?” she asked, as they begin walking out of the room. “uh, no not really.” Ellie nodded, “hmm, looks like we have different tastes in guys then.” She laughed. The two entered the classroom and waited for the lunch bell to ring. 

Hours pass and Ellie and Paris finally enter the practice room. “ugh, that lesson went on forever.” Ellie sighed, leaning her guitar against the wall. Just as Paris was about to respond a figure walked into the room, slung over their shoulder was a large keyboard in a case. “hello.” They said, adjusting their glasses. Paris and Ellie turned to face them. “oh hello!” Ellie smiled. “my name is Ellie studio. This is Paris Zimmer.” She held out her hand. “I’m Amir, Note.” They responded, reaching out their hand to shake it. Amir had shaved dyed Grey hair, along with square glasses and beautiful brown skin, they also wore a skirt, similar to Paris’s. “show us what you got Amir!” Ellie smiled, as she sat down next to Paris once again.  
“sure” they smiled, sitting on the stool beside the drum set. They brought out their keyboard and played an extremely complex original song. Once again, Paris and Ellie were stunned by the amazing performance. “your so in!!” Ellie got up and shook their hand once more. “oh… uh… thank you.” They blushed adjusting their glasses. “I’m also good with numbers. If-if we ever get to that point of course.” Ellie smiled. “hell yeah we will!” “ah… you got in then?” a voice from behind Ellie spoke. She turned her head. Kurt was leaning against the door, now wearing a sport vest and shorts.

Kurt had a large tattoo on his right bicep of what seemed to be a monster. “I knew you would.” Kurt walked into the room and marched up to Amir, ruffling their short hair. Amir closed their eyes. “but ya didn’t listen huh?” Kurt smiled somewhat aggressively. Paris observed from afar, clutching onto her guitar. Kurt looked around as Ellie smiled widely at him. “this it so far? We gonna need a singer.”

He looked down the doorway. “unless... you guys sing?” he suggested. Paris and Ellie both looked to each other. “I’m sure we can get a singer.” Paris finally spoke. “aight whatever.” Kurt shrugged. “come on Amir.” Kurt picked up the keyboard and handed out to Amir. “uh, do you think you could grab my guitar?” Ellie said, pointing to her guitar by him. “fuck no. do it yourself.” He scowled at her, leading Amir out of the room. “oh.” Ellie smiled. “what an asshole.” Paris crossed her arms. “eh don’t worry about it.” Ellie laughed, grabbing her guitar. “lets so have a walk.” A few hours pass, the bell finally rang to let everyone go home. “I think ill have to go straight home still.” Paris looked down is disappointment, “oh its all good!” Ellie smiled, putting her hand on Paris’s shoulder.  
“you want food, right?” Paris nodded. “haha, yes.” “okay. Oh, and also.” Ellie brought out a notepad. “Kurt gave me his and Amir’s numbers. We can make a group chat or something.” Ellie handed the numbers to Paris. “when did you manage to get that?” she asked, slightly jealous. “oh, well I got Kurts cus that’s who he contacts to audition, and I just asked for Amir’s through that.” She smiled. Paris took the slip with hesitation.  
“don’t worry babe I’m not cheating on you!” Ellie cackled, nudging Paris playfully. Paris blushed. “uh... yeah. Anyways, I’ll see you later” Paris began walking away “bye!” Ellie waved. Ellie then began walking the opposite way, down the hallway of practice rooms. This was easier than going Paris’s way as they both live on opposite sides of the town. Ellie happily smiled as she adjusted her heavy guitar. She began humming to herself when she heard a beautiful voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks. The boy was singing hallelujah, and beautifully, riffing perfectly. Ellie slowly walked down the hall and peered into the window of the practice room. There sat short haired boy, singing to himself. Clearly practicing for something. Ellie placed her hands on her cheeks in awe. The boy then stopped to drink some water. Ellie took this as a queue to open the door. “ugh.” The boy grunted, swallowing his water. “excuse me this is my space, its not even four yet. Get lost.” The boy was the same boy that Paris had met in class. He had a small plaster on the side of his face, with neatly styled brown hair.  
“uh, no sorry I don’t want this room.” Ellie mentioned, opening the door wider. The boy looked her up and down. “the hell you want then?” he asked, drinking more of his water. “well, me and my band mates are just starting out a group. And… well…” the boy rolled his eyes “spit it out.” “we need a singer.” Ellie stated. “I think you could be a great addition to our team. I’m Ellie studio.” She held out her hand to shake his. “he/him.” The boy said, looking at her hand in disgust. “pardon?” Ellie asked.

“you’re the chick that keeps asking everyone their pronouns like a weirdo.” He laughed to himself. Ellie retracted her hand. “um yes... well its nice to know your pronouns…” after a moment of silence the boy finally spoke. “Andrew. My names Andrew.” Said with more empathy this time. Ellie looked up from her hand. “nice to meet you Andrew. So, what do you say?” She smiled.  
“hm… what kind of music do u guys do?” he asked. Ellie, afraid to respond as it was quite obvious, he wasn’t into rock, murmured her answer. “What? Speak up.” “rock.” Ellie said, slightly louder. “oh… that’s kind of cool. I thought you meant like... pop or something.” Ellie looked at Andrew in surprise. “oh, your cool with that?” “yeah… sure. Ill join.” Ellie grinned. “oh … that’s awesome! Yeah! Uh, could I get your number? Maybe we can set up our first meet up tomorrow? In the weekend.” Ellie suggested, handing Andrew a pen and paper. “uh, yeah sure.” Andrew grabbed the pen and notepad and began scribbling down various digits.

“here” he handed it back to Ellie. “thank-you Andrew. I look forward to working with you.” Ellie smiled as she left the room. “yeah whatever.” He continued to drink more of his water, before starting to sing once again.


	4. The Bassist

The setting sun lit up the two bunk beds, leaving an illumination of orange light to fill the room. Amir yawned, stretching both of their arms up to the ceiling. Kurt looked up from his phone. “tired huh?” Amir nodded to him. Kurt got up and ruffled Amir’s hair. “I would be as well I absolutely smashed an audition like you.” Amir looked at Kurt with a smile. Amir knew that Kurt treated them differently to others. They were like his soft spot, but Amir appreciated it. “you did amazing as well.” They said quietly, nudging Kurt. “yeah, but I knew I would do good. Cus I have got something called…” Kurt raised his palms, spreading them sideways as he spoke. “self-confidence.” Amir chuckled. “yes, you do.” “and something you need more of pal!” Kurt grabbed Amir’s forearm and gestured a wave motion. 

“what are you doing?” Amir laughed. “I’m transferring my confidence to you!” He danced goofily “I don’t think that’s how it works…” They cackled. Kurt groaned in pain. “gash! Its too much! It pains me!” Amir giggled, playing into this role. “No don’t do it!” They laughed, grabbing onto Kurts arm. “its not worth it for little old me!” Kurt burst out laughing. “I have much to spare!” He then exaggeratedly fell to the ground. “no!” Amir bent down to Kurt laughing. “I was faking it!” He shouted, grabbing Amir, and lifting them into the air. Amir’s eyes watered as they cried form laughter.  
“ew!” Kurt slammed Amir back onto their feet. “you got all your eye juice on me!” He wiped his face. “ahaha! I’m sorry” They laughed. “yeah, you better be.” Kurt smiled. Amir began walking to their desk, which sat in the corner of the room. “where you going eh?” He asked playfully. “I need to get my work done stupid.” Amir smiled. “ah, yes.” He rolled his eyes with a smile, as Amir sat down onto the desk and brought out their notepad. “the fun physics!” Kurt laughed as he made his way to them. “um! Ill have you know physics is very fun!” He placed his hand on Amir’s shoulder as he peered over to see what they were writing. Amir placed their hand on Kurts. “see, this is all the equations.” Amir explained, pointing at each other the letterings. “equations for what?” Kurt asked in disgust of the work he saw in front of him. “well, its all for like, forces. Its simpler than most stuff in this subject. You really don’t know about forces?” Amir laughed to themselves. 

Kurt turned to face Amir “And that’s why I don’t do any academic subjects my friend!” They smiled. “I’m smart in other subjects.” Kurt grinned, flexing his bicep. “yes, and by subject you mean brute strength?” Amir chuckled. “hey! Who you calling brute eh???” Kurt grabbed Amir’s head and playfully kissed their scalp, then ruffled their hair once again. “stop doing that!” They lifted up their hand to flatten down their flecks of hair, which now branched in each direction. “oh, shut up ya big baby!” Kurt laughed as he made his way over to his weights and began lifting them. Amir adjusted their black rimmed glasses as they watched him begin lifting his weights. Suddenly Amirs phone buzzed, they reached in their pocket to look at the screen. They paused for a second as they read the texts.  
“what its is bud?” Kurt asked, performing bicep curls. “oh, the band wants to meet up tomorrow.” They mentioned, still staring at their phone. “ah, gotcha. Where?” Kurt asked. “hm, they don’t know.” Amir looked up to Kurt “how hard is it going to be to move around your drum set?” Amir asked. “ah shit! Didn’t think of that!” he lowered the weight. He looked at Amir for a second as he thought about it. “wait you said that they don’t know where to go?” he asked, as he started back up his workout. “yeah, they don’t have a place.” Amir wedged their knees between themselves and the table, pressing their shins on the ridge.

“hm, how about we all practice here?” Kurt asked, “we got a garage. If I just move my whole set in there, we will be fine.” Amir looked to Kurt. “you think your grandad and grandma would be alight with that?” they asked, hesitating to type the suggestion. “yeah course.” “what about power? We have no outlets in the garage.” Amir mentioned. “we can just use extension cords. But normally amps are battery powered anyway.” Amir nodded, “alright ill suggest it.” A few moments pass, “what they say?” Kurt asked, panting. “yep! They said…. Good idea Amir, what’s the address? We can meet there at around 2 PM…” Kurt looked up “ha, took all the credit for my amazing idea huh…” Amir chuckled. “yes, it’s all part of my elaborate plan.” They grinned, Kurt chuckled “yeah, tell em that’s fine. We should meet by the park near here though. It would just be easier than giving an address.  
Our house is practically hidden by all those bushes.” Amir nodded and typed on their phone.  
“all good. We will meet there tomorrow.” “cool” Kurt smiled as he continued to lift his weights. Amir continued to carry on with their work. “oh, Amir.” Kurt put down his weight and wiped his forehead, to then throw himself on the bottom bunk of the bed. “hey that’s my bed!” they said, throwing a protractor at Kurts head. “AH! They’re getting violent! Someone help!” Kurt laughed. “shut up you goof!” Amir chuckled. “what do you want?” “oh, nothing I just wanted you to see me jump on your bed.” Kurt laughed. “asshole” Amir smiled as they turned to continue writing.

Ellie finally arrived at the park, she glanced at her watch, 1:40. “bit early.” She said to herself, “its fine though.” She smiled as she walked into the park, and say on the swing. A few minutes pass when Ellie notices Paris walking toward the park. Ellie looked at her friend in confusion as Paris began constantly taking pictures of different bushes and leaves with a Polaroid camera. Paris eventually made it to Ellie. “hey girl!” Ellie smiled.  
Paris lowered her camera and walked up to Ellie. She brushed her cyan over sized shirt. She wore bright white jeans, and old converses. “hello, sorry I made up a lie to my parents. I’m trying to keep to it.” Ellie stood up from the swing. “ooh! Paris Zimmer, the rebellious teen!” she laughed. “hm, by rebellious you mean…. Not.” Paris blushed. “yeah, well.” Ellie chuckled. She grabbed Paris’s camera and put it in front of the two. “smile!” she grinned. Paris smiled timidly, as the flash blinded her. The picture printed out, Ellie grabbed it and shook it. “now that’s a gem!” she laughed, handing it back to Paris. Paris smiled at it before putting it in her pocket.

“you really wear that necklace everywhere?” Ellie asked, grabbing the cross and fiddling with it. “yes, I kind of like it.” Paris admitted, looking down at it. “well, if that’s the case then rock it!” Ellie stepped back, “so what’s this amazing lie then.” “Oh, I just told them my assignment was to take pictures of nature, to see what would look good as an album cover.” Ellie laughed “haha that’s good.” “sorry if I’m interrupting a moment here.” Andrew smirked as he sat on a swing beside the two girls. He had a black turtleneck on, along with dark blue jeans. “wait… you?” Paris scowled as she watched Andrew push himself up and down on the swing. “yes, it’s me the evil boy who told you your guitar was old!” Andrew sarcastically stated, his makeup was subtle, yet very well done. “hm, yeah.” Paris folded her arms.  
“well, I think your guitar is great.” Ellie smiled to Paris. Kurt and Amir began walking towards the three. “hello there!” Andrew waved to Kurt and Amir. Amir adjusted their glasses. They wore a blue shirt along with a black skirt and high socks. Kurt wore a plain black Vest, showing off his arms, along with dark red jeans. “Oh!” Andrew smiled as Kurt and Amir entered the park. “who’s these two lovely boys!” Andrew folded his legs looking at Kurt seductively. “first off, Amir isn’t a boy. Secondly, don’t look at me like that.” Andrew stood up “my apologies madame.” Andrew bowed to Amir. “they are non-binary asshole.”

“ah yes! The none of the binary’s!” Andrew smiled “I have heard of these species.” Kurt marched to Andrew and pulled him to his face by the neck oh his shirt. “you wanna keep talking asshole? I fucking dare you.” “woah, woah!” Ellie ran up to the two boys and pushed them away from one another. “let’s not fight minutes into meeting each other!” Ellie laughed awkwardly. “yeah, you didn’t tell me you hired a prick though.” Kurt folded his arms angrily. “my apologies.” Andrew sarcastically smirked. “Andrew,” Ellie faced him. “Amir uses they/them pronouns. Instead of she/her or he/him. Do you understand?” “perfectly.” Andrew smiled. Ellie lifted her hands away from the two. “okay. Bad start. Um. This is Kurt Murphy.” Ellie introduced him. “and this is Amir Note. Guys, this is Andrew Show.” Ellie faced Amir and Kurt. “Our singer.” She smiled. “yeah whatever.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“come on then.” He began walking out of the park, the group followed. Eventually they reached an open garage, in was barren. A few boxes were piled in the corners. With a drum set in the far-left corner, dust accumulated on the floors, leaving tracks of footprints. Andrew coughed, waving the air away from his nose and mouth. “oh.” He spluttered. “very dusty.” “if you can’t handle it leave.” Kurt scowled as he made his way to the red drum set. Amir followed him and set up their keyboard in the stand. “its really great Kurt, thank you.” She blushed. “yeah.” Kurt agreed, hitting the drums occasionally.

“it’s lovely isn’t it Paris?” Ellie asked, turning to Paris to see her staring at Ellie. Paris suddenly looked away. “oh um. Yes, yes it’s great.” “so. What are we playing?” Amir asked. “hm, maybe just a cover of something easy?” Ellie suggested. “yeah sure.” The four set up their various old equipment and began playing. They played many songs, but nothing seemed to sound as well as they hoped. An hour passes and things were getting tense. Andrew turned to Kurt. “Jesus man, why can’t you keep in time???” Kurt looked up in rage at Andrew. “I am! It’s the damn guitars!” “yeah, sure it is asshole.” Paris snapped. “excuse me?” Kurt got up from his stool. Paris scowled at him.

“you wanna say that again?” Kurt shouted as Amir got up to calm him down.  
Andrew chuckled. “you think this is funny!?” Kurt glew a bright red in rage. “hey! Stop!” Ellie yelled “ill show you something to laugh about!” Kurt yelled as he attempted to get around his drum set, blinded by rage he didn’t notice his symbol stand. Kurt fell into it and smacked into the ground, followed shortly after by the symbol, smashing onto his head. Andrew burst out laughing as Kurt attempted to stand up, the symbol sitting on his head like amigasa. “oh my god! Thank you that is amazing!” Andrew wiped tears away from his eyes as Paris attempted to hold in laughter.

“please stop all of you.” Ellie pleaded as Amir began speaking to Kurt to calm him down.  
“I know why we can’t keep in time okay? Its none of our faults. We just need a bassist.” Ellie suggested. “why don’t we take a break? And just, go around putting up a few posters okay?” Amir nodded. “yes, I think that’s best.” Ellie reached in her bag and lended a tack of papers to Amir, along with a pen. “here, just right “bassist” and stick them up. “she smiled. Amir nodded. “come on Kurt, we will go down south.” They smiled as they both walked past the three and down the street, heading into the city. “here Andrew.” Ellie lended the papers to him. “you can come with me and Paris.” Andrew rolled his eyes. “yeah whatever.”

“ugh what a fucking prick.” Kurt rolled his eyes as he clenched his fists by his side. “it’s okay Kurt” Amir smiled, nudging him. “you never get along with people first off.” Kurt smiled. “yeah. Well, I got along with you.” Amir scribbled the word “bassist” onto one of the pages and stuck them onto one of the lampposts outside the entrance of the busy city. “yeah, but that’s different.” Kurt looked up at the ever-growing buildings, as they entered into the large city. “how?” Amir laughed. “yeah, well I was younger, then wasn’t I?” Amir shrugged their shoulders. “I don’t know bro I don’t think people change that much.” “oh, shut up you!” Kurt laughed, the two giggled as Kurt began tickling Amir, not looking where they were going, they inevitably hit straight into an extremely tall woman. 

The two and the woman all fell to the ground. “ah, shit!” Amir rubbed their head before trying to stop all the papers from flying away. The woman sat up and aided Amir to collecting the sheets. “here.” The woman very calmly said, holding a stack that she somehow managed to catch. “oh, thank you.” Amir took them and looked up at the woman. She had beautiful dark skin, along with blacked out sunglasses, her hair was put up into a messy bun, along with slick black clothing. Amir was taken by surprise of the abnormally calming yet, intimidatingly mysterious aesthetic of the woman. “sorry bout that.” Kurt said, grabbing the sheets on his half of the pavement, to then lift himself from the ground, bringing Amir along with him.  
“its is quite alright.” She stated blankly, picking up a case and holding it in her left arm.

“oh, is… is that a bass guitar?” Kurt asked her. The woman looked down at it. “yes, it is.” Kurt smiled at her response. “yo, we are a band that’s starting out. You wanna join? We really badly need a bassist.” He handed her the poster. She looked down at the poster, to them look back up at him. Her black glasses shone with lights of the city. “hm, I know you. You go to the college down the road in that town, don’t you?” she asked, she had a very strong British accent, stronger than anyone else in the group. “um, yes.” Kurt nodded. 

“yeah, I go there. I’m in my last year.” She mentioned emotionlessly. Kurt nodded, “oh right that’s cool.” The woman folded the poster and placed it in her pocket. “yeah. I might join. I don’t have much going on after all.” She finally smiled to the two. “that’s great!” Amir smiled. “can we have your number?” they handed her one of the posters backs, along with a pen. “sure.” She smiled, she wrote the number down, followed by a little funny stick figure doodle. Amir laughed, “thank you!” Kurt crossed his arms. “what’s ya name?” he asked. “Sophie.” She responded. Kurt smiled. “gotta last one?” he asked. “no.” an awkward moment of silence ensued as Kurt tried to process. “uhm, alright, thank you Sophie!” Amir smiled. Amir and Kurt began walking back to the others. Informing them that they had found a new bassist. The mysterious woman watched the two turn the corner and out of sight.


	5. Green Eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All band members will be introduced by the next chapter

“well-done you two.” Ellie smiled as Amir and Kurt approached the garage once again. Paris scowled at Andrew, who hadn’t stopped being arrogant since Kurt and Amir had left for the city. “yeah, here” Kurt handed Ellie the paper of the bassist phone number. “thank-you” she put it into the pocket of her jeans. “now. Let’s maybe try and start again?” Amir nodded, as the five began walking back into the garage, a small squeal could be heard from across the street. Andrew looked over, followed by the rest of the group. There stood a small girl, her hair scrunched into a small ponytail, holding her hand up to her face.

She ran over to the group. “you guys just made me famous!” she laughed as she showed them her phone. On it was a low-quality video of them playing one of the covers, videoed from her window. “I got like, one thousand views!” she danced in excitement. “excuse me who have you permission to record us?” Paris snapped, stepping towards the smaller girl. “You guys are practically famous!” the girl held onto Paris’s cyan shirt and tugged it. Paris brushed the girls hand off in disgust. The girl ignored the obvious anger. “its amazing!” the group stared at her. “hm, well I am aware of how good we are.” Andrew boasted, holding himself proudly. “yeah! You all have finally gave my channel the recognition I deserve.” She smiled.  
“I’m Izzie… by the way. What’s the name of your band?” she asked. “uhm. I don’t know.” Ellie shrugged. “hm, well thanks anyway!” the girl began walking back to her house across the street. “… what just happened?” Amir looked to the group. 

Ellie and Paris began walking through the woods, the sun began to set over the ocean. “I can’t wait to see your house.” Ellie laughed, nudging Paris slightly. “you can’t really… my parents cant see you.” “yeah, I know dummy!” Ellie giggled. “I was just kiddin’ around.” “ah” Paris nodded. The two walked through the leaves in silence. “um… hey, is something wrong?” Ellie asked, stopping to face Paris. She stopped also. “what? No no. of course not. What gave u tha-“ “because you’re acting really weird.” Ellie fiddled with a strand of her orange curly hair. “…” Paris looked to her. “um… do you like Kurt?” She asked, placing her hand on her bicep. “hm? Uh. Yeah, he’s pretty hot.” She replied, Paris hugged herself. “oh right…” Ellie stared at her. “do-do you like him? Cus if so I’m happy for you to take a shot instead. I’m not fussed.”

Paris shook her head. “uh, no no its okay you can have him.” She smiled weakly. “you sure?” Ellie asked as she began walking again. “yeah, of course. I was just wondering.” Ellie nodded . “okay, thanks for understanding. Is that all you wanna say?” the two approached the tree. “yeah, yeah. I was just wondering.” Paris placed the guitar against the tree trunk. She stopped for a second, staring at the ground. Ellie looked at her as she stood on silence. “hey… are you alr-“ “I’m just…”  
Paris looked at her, now concerned friend. “I just don’t think he’s good for you.” Ellie was stunted, before laughing awkwardly “look, P, you can just have him you don’t need to do all this shady shit.” She giggled. She grabbed Paris’s hand and attempted to make her walk with her. Paris wriggled out of her grasp. “no. I don’t like him. I just, I know it would never work. And I don’t want you to get hurt.” She lied. Ellie looked her up and down. “um... okay. I believe you…” she looked at Paris in concern. “Ill take your word.” Paris took a subtle sigh of relief. “now come on idiot, your parents are gonna get mad again.” Ellie brought out her phone, “oh. The bassist wants to meet.” Paris looked to her. “oh?”

“you wanna meet up with her? Tomorrow?” Ellie suggested. “j-just you and me?” Ellie nodded. “I mean yeah, she only wants to meet a few of the band members. Maybe we could go to a club or something?” Ellie smiled. “uh, yeah. I would like that.” The two arrived at the edge of the woods. “alright, ill text you the deets, I got a mo-ped. I’ll pick you up by the woods.” She smiled. Paris began walking away, “oh and- … Paris.” She turned to look at Ellie. “Yeah?” “you’re a really good friend. You’re the nicest anyone has been to me. Even if your lowkey a bitch to everyone else.” She laughed. “I just wanna thankyou for being here. I think we are gonna have quite a journey together.” Paris blushed, looking over Ellies shoulder in embarrassment. “u-uh. Uhm, thank you. Ellie. Same with you… Of course.” Ellie laughed to herself. “your so adorable when you’re embarrassed.” She cackled. “uh okay! Gotta go bye.” Paris panicked as she turned the corner and speed walked away.

The next day arrived, after creating another elaborate lie Paris stepped out of her home and onto the open street. She was very surprised that her mother let her out of the house twice in one day, for multiple hours. She was finally getting the sense of freedom she had always wanted. She smiled as she walked through the woods, passing her guitar and out onto the other side.  
Sure enough there sat Ellie, wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, black jeans and tall boots. “wow, you look cool.” Paris mentioned considering she was wearing the same outfit from yesterday. “duh! Amir said she looks fucking hot! I wanna be impressive.” “yeah?” Paris smiled as she walked up beside the bike. “yeah, they said she got awesome dark glasses. She might not be wearing them when we see her tho.” Ellie giggled as she reached into a compartment behind her. “look at this.” She brought out a bright yellow helmet. “what’s this.” Paris chuckled, taking the helmet. “it’s the brightest one I found. To match your amazing personality.” Paris got onto the back of the bike. “very funny” she smiled. She put her hands on Ellies shoulders. “no just hold my waist Its easier.” Ellie mentioned as she started up the bike.

Paris blushed as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Ellie, staring in awkward panic at the wall beside them. “here we go!” Ellie shouted as the bike suddenly took off violently, Paris swung back slightly, grabbing tightly onto Ellie as they swerved a 180 and out onto the road. Ellies orange hair blew backwards in the wind. “sorry about the hair!” she laughed as she pulled it over her shoulder. Paris held onto her waist for dear life as they entered onto the motorway. The two eventually made it to the main entrance of the city, they came to a stop by a local bowling alley. “here we are.” Ellie sighed; her hair branched backwards from the cold winds. Paris let go of her as she got off the bike. “that was… scary.” She muttered. “its fine don’t be a little bitch” Ellie stepped towards Paris and untied the strap from her helmet, gently taking it off of her head. “thankyou.” “she told us to meet her here.” Ellie mentioned as she scanned their surroundings.

Ellies smile dropped. “oh… my.” Paris turned her head, the beautifully tall woman began walking toward them, still wearing the blacked-out sunglasses and slick clothing. Paris blushed; she was very beautiful. ”act cool P act cool!” Ellie glew red as she began trying to stand in a non-awkward pose. “huh?” Paris stared at her in confusion. “Jesus Paris act coo- heyyyy!“ Ellie smiled. “hello, you Ellie and Paris right?” the woman asked, adjusting her sunglasses. “yes! Yes yes we are yes…” Ellie laughed awkwardly. “uh, are you Sophie?” “yes” Sophie smiled. “lovely to meet you Ellie.” She then looked to Paris. “love your hair.” “thanks.” Paris smiled. “wanna go to a club or something?” she suggested. “of course!” Ellie grinned, grabbing Paris’s hand as they began following the tall woman.

“I saw that video.” The woman mentioned. “oh… you did?” Ellie asked as they crossed a road. “yeah, got about three thousand views, you guys aren’t bad. Definitely need more rhythm though.” Ellie nodded. “Yeah, how long have u been playing bass?” she asked. “6 years now.” Paris looked at the woman in astonishment. “a lot of the people said, “they needed better sound quality”. Although it was filmed from across the street. I think it would be best if we managed to hire a DJ.”  
Paris looked at Sophie in confusion. “uhm… a DJ….” Sophie nodded. “Yes, well it seems that you actually have a small following. If we want to start putting music online, we need better sound equipment. And someone that knows how to edit audio, work the equipment. Provide it, all that stuff.” “you think the club is a good place to find a DJ?” Paris asked. “hm, I suppose so. But I did want to meet you guys. We don’t have to do it right now.” “the sooner the better.” Ellie smiled, the three arrived at the front of a large club. 

A muscular man scowled down on Ellie and Paris, he then turned to Sophie. “got ID?” Sophie handed him a card, along with Ellie. “uh, I don’t have ID.” Paris told the man. Ellie turned to her. “what? Why don’t yo-“ “you can’t come in then. Sorry luv.” He pushed the three away. “hm, never mind then.” Sophie glanced around. Maybe we could try and go to a café or something.”

“we can’t find a DJ in a café.” Ellie looked at the building in disappointment, she then noticed an ally that led down beside the club. “hm… I have an idea.” She began walking towards the ally. “no, Ellie wait.” Paris ran after her. Slowly followed by Sophie. Ellie stopped and looked up to a small rectangular window. “bingo!” she smiled, grabbing a thrown-out microwave, and pushing it toward the wall. “Ellie you can’t do that! We might get caught!” Paris warned, looking around nervously. “eh don’t worry I got this!” Ellie began feeling around the rim of the window. “yes! Its unlocked.” 

Sophie approached the two, her hands in her pockets. “you need any help?” she asked. “seriously?” Paris stared at the woman; Sophie shrugged. “yeah, actually. Can u try and open the window?” Sophie slowly walked up to the window, as she stood beside the microwave, as she was tall enough to reach by herself. She wedged her fingers in the window and swiftly broke it open, snapping the ridge off with it. “oops.” Sophie began trying to put back on the unrepairable broken window.  
“its fine” Ellie laughed as she lifted herself up, falling into the room. Sophie turned to Paris, “you need help getting up?” “no. its fine I can do it myself.” Paris then proceeded to awkwardly struggle to get up, wriggling herself into the room. Sophie swiftly followed, landing beside Paris, that lay on the ground clutching her arm. “are you okay?” Sophie stated empathetically, bending down to help Paris. “yep! I’m fine, its fine.” Paris pulled herself up, refusing Sophies hand. Ellie was peering out the crack of the door, before opening it fully and heading out. The two followed her, they entered the club, emerging for what seemed to be an old appliance closet.


	6. Enlightenment

Ellie turned and smiled at them, Sophie put her thumbs up. “look!” Ellie shouted over the music, a tall man sat on the top stage, turning the dials. Paris was mostly surprised by the amount of people in the club, considering it was still daylight it was practically full. But then again, its hard to decipher if its night or day in here. “lets go talk to him!” Ellie suggested as she made her way through the sea of drunk and high partiers. Sophie and Paris followed close behind her. The green lasers blinded Paris as she tried her hardest to navigate a clear path through a river of people.

Ellie began walking up the stairs, and onto the tall platform where the man was controlling the music. “hi!” She mouthed as the music blasted through the speakers, the man removed his headphones. “what do you want?” he yelled as the lights strobed. “I-I just wanna ask yo-“ “hold on.” The man yelled as he took the three into the room behind the stage, leaving on a normal song. He shut the door behind him, muffling the music. “what do you want kid.” He asked, putting his hand on his hips, wiping his sweaty forehead with the other. “we, we are starting out a band. And we really need a DJ. We were wondering if you wanted to join?” she smiled.

The man burst out laughing. “you think I’m gonna join a band with a bunch of 12-year-olds?” he laughed “I’m 18…” Ellie interrupted. “yeah, whatever kid. No way am I doing that. I got actual gigs to do.” Paris looked around, still worried of being caught since she was turned away so quickly. “c’mon man, please? We really need an expert in this shit.” Ellie pleaded. “fuck off kid.” The man began drinking from his bottled water. Sophie opened the door back onto the stage. The three began making their way out of the room. “you all are obviously never gonna make it.” He added. Ellie stopped and turned to him. “excuse me?” she asked. “you heard me. I mean look at you.” He laughed.

Ellie looked at him in anger. The man walked up to her, bending down slightly to her height. “you’ll never get it.” He smiled; he then went to put his hand on her shoulder. “don’t touch her.” Paris grabbed his wrist, Sophie then stepped by him, looking down at the man. He ripped his hand away from her. “ah, acting all big huh?” he laughed. “I can do whatever I want. Get out of here now.” He ordered, pointing toward the door. He then began gently pushing Ellie toward the door, Paris instantly lunged toward him, Sophie quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. “woah” he laughed as Paris attempted to swing at him. “get your fucking child out of here.” He grinned as Sophie pulled Paris out and onto the stage. Followed by Ellie, shocked. 

Paris attempted to escape Sophies strong grip to get back into the room, she slipped out of her grasp for a swift second and tried to make it back into the room. Sophie quickly grabbed her once again and swung Paris over her shoulder. “let go of me!” she shouted over the music, hitting the back of the woman. The three got to the bottom of the dance floor, as they moved toward the door Ellie turned to the sounds of an American voice, screaming in anger. 

She moved closer to hear what was happening. “I don’t get any god damn credit! Ever!” Ellie looked around in confusion, before noticing a short black-haired girl, she had freckled that scattered across her face, wearing blue tinted round glasses, along with a yellow and black shirt, headphones, and black shorts. “we did all we could do Alex.” The man sighed. “this is bullshit! He doesn’t even do the fucking songs! Its all me!” she pointed in anger at the DJ. “you need to leave here, or we will kick you out. You’re making a scene.”  
“I’m not the one that steals other peoples fucking work asshole!” she screamed, pushing her glasses back onto her nose. The man turned to one of the bouncers. “get her out of here.” The man began walking toward her. “no! no you can’t just shoo me out! I’m an artist!” the man bent down to grab her, she dodged him and began walking out toward the door. “I’m fucking going! Jesus Christ.” “come back when you’ve calmed down!” the man screamed as she stuck her middle finger up at him, marching out. Ellie looked over to Sophie, aimlessly standing waiting for Ellie, Paris still slumped over her shoulder. Ellie began walking towards them. “I think I’ve got something.” She shouted as Sophie leaned down to head her better. “follow me.” Ellie opened the door to the street and stepped out, followed by Sophie.

“oi! You!” Ellie looked over, the bouncer began running at the three, Ellie and Sophie began running away. “don’t come back!” he screamed, as people then started to flood into the club whilst he wasn’t looking. “OI, no!” he yelled, running back to the door, and grabbing people away from the doorway. “ahaha!” Ellie laughed, coming to a halt a few blocks away. “you can put me down now Sophie.” Paris rolled her eyes. “oh, yes. Sorry.” She plopped the slim woman back onto the pavement. “so, what was your “something”?” Sophie asked, folding her arms. Ellie panted for air. “h-how are you not running out of breath?” Ellie panted, her hands on her knees. 

Sophie emotionlessly watched as Ellie took her time to speak. “th-there was a girl. She was angry that they didn’t give her credit. Say she did all the work.” Ellie gasped for air, standing up straight. “I think that guy was a phony anyway. She must’ve done it. She ran out.” Ellie looked around the street. “there!” she pointed, Sophie and Paris glanced over to see a short black haired girl march into a café. “hm, she seems quite angry.” Sophie pushed her sunglasses onto her nose. “okay. I’m like, super good at people so maybe I should go in and try and calm her down?” Sophie nodded. “we can wait.” Paris smiled. “okay” Ellie She then hugged Paris. “thankyou for trying to beat up that prick for me P. you’re amazing.” She smiled, as she crossed the road. Paris blushed for the 100th time today. She was starting to get annoyed by the constant uncomfortableness of being around Ellie.

“hm, you like her right?” Sophie mentioned, sitting down on the bench next to them. “what? No! of- of course not! That’s… sinful…” Sophie laughed. She slowly sat up and patted gently on the bench, indicating for Paris to join her. She hesitantly sat down next to her.  
The bell of the door rang. The small café was yellow lit as the sunlight illuminated the walls. There sat the girl, holding her hand over a mug of hot liquid, staring at her laptop, that was sat on the table. Ellie walked up to the table and sat on the stool beside her. “um. Hello there.” Ellie smiled. the girl turned her head and looked at her. Her rested face looked almost disgusted. Here eyes drooped slightly from tiredness. “hi.” She responded, taking a sip of her drink. “I, noticed that you had a fight with those people in the club.” Ellie mentioned, resting her forearm upon the table. “yeah.” The girl then turned to look back at her screen. “I’m assuming you’re the rightful creator of the music?” “yep.” The girl didn’t look away from her screen.  
“hm, it was really good. I don’t think u deserve them anyway.” The girl turned back. “what are you trying to tell me.” Ellie leaned toward her. “how about you ditch them? You’re not getting any credit so why would u wanna stick around?” the girl ran her fingers through her thick black hair. “look, I can’t. They pay well and I need the money.” “why don’t you just try and get another gig?” “how is this any of your business?” the girl asked. “well I was ju-“ “please go away. I’m trying to work on a new song.” The girl pulled her laptop closer to her and began typing once again. “hey but, I think you co-“ “go away ginger.”

“what’s so sinful about love?” Sophie smiled calmly as she let the breeze move upon her face. “that’s… its not.” Paris responded, looking across the street. “I’m guessing your parents say that?” “my mother does. I don’t know my father. I live with my grandfather and mother instead.” Sophie nodded; she turned her head slowly to Paris. “what they say isn’t true you know? You are who you are.” Paris stared at her own reflection in her glasses. “but. I’ve always been told that being… that. Is wrong.” “you ever questioned it though? Why is it wrong?” Paris looked down at her converses. She never really thought about it, but she was right. Sophie looked to Paris. “being gay isn’t wrong. Its just loving someone. As long as you’re not hurting anyone it should never matter.” Sophie leaned over to sort out Paris’s hair.

“I. I don’t want to be…” “I’m not sure you have a choice. Its just, how you are.” Paris looked up at the blue sky. She paused, staring at the fluffy white clouds above her. “you will always get people who don’t agree. You’ll get that with everything you do. But that’s okay. Its just how life is.” She smiled. Something about Sophie was so comforting. She had such a strong, calm presence. “are… are you…” “gay?” Sophie finished her sentence. “yes. Although, I don’t really date anymore.” Paris looked at her. “but. You don’t seem like a horrible person…” “because I’m not. Well, I like to think I’m not.” She chuckled. “… and neither are you. We are just people.”  
Pairs nodded. “why don’t you date anymore?” Sophie looked at the road. “that doesn’t matter, what does matter is that accepting yourself for who you are is your first steps into happiness.” Sophie reached in her pocket and gave Paris a small love heart carved out of wood. “just remember that okay? We are all just hearts.”

Paris looked at Sophie and began to tear up. Tears slowly trickled down her face. “its okay.” Sophie held Paris in her embrace. The cold breeze ran over the two as she clenched the piece of wood in her palm. “thankyou.” She cried quietly into Sophies chest. “its okay…” Paris pulled away from Sophie, wiping her eyes with her cold pale wrists, “I’m so sorry.” She sniffled. “that’s absolutely fine. If you ever want to talk about this just text me.” She smiled. 

“could you please here me out-“ “no! go away!” “look.” Ellie slammed her palm on the table, the girl looked up, unimpressed. “ow.” Ellie quietly muttered, maintaining eye contact. “we really need a DJ for our band. And I think you could be perfect.” “what? A band? Why the hell would you need a DJ for a band?” “for equipment, producer, editor. We need an expert like you. And you seem really good at what you do.” Ellie nodded toward the screen.  
“your talented. I think you would be great.” The girl rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know…” Ellie pulled out her phone to show the girl the video of the cover song. “its got over a million views now. And it was uploaded yesterday. You can get money off this.” The girl looked up. “only a million?” Ellie smiled awkwardly. “I mean, yeah. But this is from a random channel… If we start uploading actual videos, we could end up doing live shows with actual audiences.”

The girl looked more closely at the screen. “and, maybe even tours. We could get serious money!” Ellie smiled. The girl took a deep breath. Adjusting her blue tinted glasses. “well, you’re not exactly famous but.” The looked up at Ellie who was now grinning. “… fine. Whatever. Ill join your dumb band.” “yes!” Ellie jumped into the air. “that’s so great! You wont regret this!” the short girl stood up. “it’s not like I was gonna stay with that asshole for much longer anyways.” Ellie stuck out her hand to shake the girls. “what’s your name?” the girl took her hand and shook it back. “Alexa. But friends call me Alex. That’s if I had any.” Ellie chuckled, to look back at Alexa. Straight faced.

“aha…. Oh.” Alex removed her hand from Ellies, “what about pronouns?” she asked. “she/they. But I don’t give a shit.” The girl began packing her laptop into their bag. “got ya. I’m she/her.” Alex nodded. “cool.” “uhm... anyways so could I maybe get your number? So, you can be in a group chat with all of us?” “mhmm.” Alex then wrote down her number. “now excuse me, I gotta go apply for a job at a supermarket or some shit.” She left the café and began walking down the pavement. Ellie smiled to herself.

“so bisexual is when you like both.” “both?” Paris looked in confusion. “yeah. Sexuality is a fluid thing, there’s many labels. They’re all a community. Same goes with gender identity.” Sophie smiled, holding her face up slightly to absorb the sun on her golden-brown skin. Paris sat on the bench uncomfortably. How is she not all awkward? She thought… staring at Sophie. “why are they all a community...” she asked. “well, they all face a certain type of hate. So, it’s nice to be able to go somewhere where people won’t hate you for being who you are. And it’s easier to bond with people.” Paris nodded, “how did I not know any of this…” she asked herself. 

“your always welcome to call or text me about any of this, or just needing advice.” “I might do that…” Paris smiled, just then she noticed the small woman walking out of the café and down the pavement. Sophie looked down from the sky and tilted her glasses slightly, Paris was still unable to see her eyes although. “hm.” She lifted the glasses back up. “looks like it didn’t go too well.” “oh! Please don’t tell Ellie anything.” Paris pleaded. “yes, of course I won’t.” Sophie calmly stood up, offering her hand to Paris like before. This time she took her hand and stood up.

Paris rubbed her eyes once more to make sure there were no tears. Ellie opened the door and began walking across the road towards the two. “sorry to leave u hanging.” She smiled. “I suppose we can always find another DJ somewhere.” Paris suggested. “no, she said she will join!” “oh, that’s good.” Sophie smiled. “really?” “yeah!” Paris smiled. “that’s so great!” “okay, so wanna start rehearsing tomorrow?” Ellie asked. “after school?” Paris asked. “yeah if you can.” “awesome! I’ve got a few song ideas we could do.” Sophie smiled at the two gushing about their ideas, show looked down to her wrist. “oh, I need to go now you two.” 

Ellie smiled” that’s quite alright! We need to head home soon anyways.” Sophie waved goodbye and began walking away, her hands in her pockets. Ellie returned the wave. “so, what were you two talking about then?” Ellie asked, nudging Paris. “oh. Uh, nothing. Just random stuff.” She laughed. “she’s so cool!” Ellie smiled. “she is.” The two got onto Ellies mo-ped and began driving off once again. Paris waved goodbye as she headed into the woods. She felt as if she had come to a realisation, it was a scary one. But she’s glad it finally makes more sense.


	7. The Purple Hurricane

As soon as the school bell rung Paris and Ellie both raced down the street towards Kurts grandparents house. Kurt and Amir were still walking home from school. “guys!” Ellie waved as she ran across the road and onto their pavement. “Jesus, we haven’t even got home yet.” “look! Me and Paris wrote a song. Our first song!” she handed Amir a piece of paper, on it were lyrics. Amir moved the paper closer to Kurt so they could both read it. Amir adjusted their glasses to read it better. “hm.” They said. “its actually really good. I like it.” Kurt grabbed the page from Amir’s hands. “hm, yeah. I like it.” Paris finally made it to them from across the road.  
“yeah? They like it?” Amir nodded. “yes, its very good.” Paris smiled. “oh, also. I asked Izzy to link up in the video. I made a channel. So, we have around a million subscribers right now.” Amir smiled. “really!?” Ellies eyes glistened with excitement. “I am guessing once we start uploading properly, we will gain more of a following.” Paris added. “but. One thing. We don’t have a fuckin’ name.” Kurt added. “well, let’s wait for everyone to get here and then we can figure it out.” She smiled.

The four sat in Kurts garage and awaited the others arrival. “hello” Sophie smiled, holding a tray of doughnuts. Kurt looked up, before leaping of his stool. “oh my god fuck yes!” he snatched the tray of Sophie and began eating the doughnuts. She chuckled as the boy ripped off the wrapping. “hello there.” Amir stood up and shook Sophies hand. “I like this one.” Kurt muffled; a mouth full of doughnuts. “ugh, slow down Kurt your gonna throw up.” Amir gently pulled Kurt away from the tray. “I’m the bassist.” Sophie smiled, adjusting her sunglasses as she sat down beside Paris. “nice to meet ya.” Kurt swallowed another doughnut. Paris looked at him in disgust, “my apologies on his behalf.” Amir smiled. “he just really likes doughnuts.”  
“hm, I can tell.” Sophie laughed, as she started to open her case, to bring out her bass. Kurt dropped his doughnut when he saw the beautiful instrument. “that looks… amazing.” The bass was polished, glass like body. That was a mixture of marble purple and cyan. “holy shit.” Paris went to touch it. “you can hold it of you want.” Sophie lended it to Paris. “how much was it?” she asked, examining the body of it. “I made it myself.” “wow, really?” Sophie nodded. “that so cool.” Paris passed it to Ellie as they both stared at it in awe. “oh, nice bass.” Alexa complimented as she walked into the garage, dragging along with her was a large speaker, boxes and many cables. 

“now that’s what I’m talking about.” Kurt smiled. “yeah, wanna help?” Kurt got up and helped Alexa take the speaker down. “okay. So, I got microphones, recording software, cables, laptop. We should be able to record a song.” She then looked at Kurt. “Alexa. By the way. Or Alex. I don’t care.” Kurt simply nodded a “hello” to her as he chewed his 6th doughnut of the day. Alexa began plugging all of their appliances into the various extension cables that snaked into the garage. She then set up three microphones.  
“hey uh, why three?” Ellie asked. “well, thought maybe harmony would be nice. You guys sing?” Ellie looked to Paris. “uh. A bit.” “what about you?” Paris looked to Alex, “uh… I do but. Andrew does it best.” “yeah whatever, they’re just here for harmony. It can also help sperate different audio files so I can enhance them.” Kurt stared at her. “…. So you can hear the guitars better.” Kurt nodded. “ayyyyy what’s up sisters!” Andrew strutted in. “and misters!” he dramatically pointed to Kurt “and allllllll in between. How are we.” “hello there, I’m the bassist.” Sophie stood up to hold out her hand. “why hello there bassist.” Andrew grabbed Sophies hand. “I’m loving the whole vibe.” Sophie smiled. “thankyou Andrew.” “and you?” he turned to Alex who was still plugging in all the appliances.

“Alex.” Andrew nodded. “that’s it? Do a flip or something.” Alexa looked up at him. “….. you are very irritating.” “yes yes I get that a lot!” Andrew smirked as he say where Sophie once say. Paris rolled her eyes as she got up to lend the bass back to Sophie. “you can have my seat if you want.” She offered. “that’s quite alright thank you.” “well.” Ellie got up and smacked her hands together. “we are all here. Now, before I pitch our first song. I just want to remind you all we still don’t have a name. and I think we should probably come up with that before anything.” Amir nodded in agreement.  
Ellie slumped down and slapped a large sheet of white paper in the center of the stools. “come on Alexa, Sophie. Sit with us. The two sat by each other. Half an hour passes, the sheet was now covered in various coloured felt tipped pens. All with certain names. “ugh god this is taking forever.” Andrew sighed as he tilted his head back. Ellie looked at the sheet. “wait…” she circled certain names that overlapped with one another. “that’s it!” Sophie, who was preoccupied with the passer byers on the streets, looked down at the page, “The Purple Hurricane…” She read out loud. “that’s a perfect punk rock name. I like that.” Amir smiled, leaning into to look at the sheet. “yeah sure.” Kurt shrugged.  
“it’s settled then!” Ellie smiled. Amir got up and grabbed their laptop, which sat by Alexas. “right.” They opened it up and changed the name of the channel. “The Purple Hurricane” “awesome” Paris smiled. “right so what’s this song about.” Kurt asked, looking to Ellie. “right, so me and Paris wrote this. Its about teamwork. I thought it would be good to have that theme considering its our first song. “Andrew snatched the page, “right. Let’s get to it then.” He stood up, everyone else soon did the same, as they made their ways to certain areas of the garage. 

Paris never really noticed how good Andrew was at singing, although he was a prick. He was talented. Halfway through their 7th time playing, Andrew stopped halfway through. “shit!” he laughed. Alexa rolled her eyes and paused the recording. “aha! You guys sound sick now! This is such a good song Ellie!” “well, I only helped with a few of the lyrics. Paris did mostly everything.” Andrew laughed in excitement. “it’s so catchy I love it!” Paris smiled. “thankyou Andrew.” Alexa nodded in agreement. “this will definitely be relatively popular with the small number of followers you all have.”

She turned her head to Paris. “you’re a good songwriter you know.” “she so is! She’s my little Rockstar!” Ellie laughed ruffling Paris’s short hair. Paris blushed, glancing at Sophie as she smiled to her. “right. AGAIN!” Andrew shouted. “1,2,3,4” Kurt tapped the drumsticks, queuing the band. The sun began to slowly set. After hours upon hours of recording, the group finally stopped. “my fuckin throat.” Andrew laughed as he drank more of his water. Andrew seemed to have grown a lot more kind now that he has gotten to know each of the band members better, same with Kurt. Well, relatively.  
“seems like it wasn’t your rhythm, huh drum boy.” Andrew smiled. “yeah, watch the mouth.” Kurt responded, getting off from his stool. “turns out we just needed this silent goddess.” Andrew laughed; Sophie quietly put up her thumbs. “yeah, the recordings are nice.” Alexa brought their headphones away for her ear. “Yeah. I can get this edited and out on a few days. Amir can I have the channel pass-code.” Amir scribbled it onto Alexas hand. “thanks.” She closed her laptop. “we also need to record the music video.” “music video?” Paris asked. “yeah well, we can’t just upload an MP3 to YouTube.” She laughed, swinging the bag over her shoulder. 

“it won’t be anything drastic, just you guys mouthing the song or whatever. Can I leave the stuff here?” she asked, pointing to all the appliances. “oh yeah sure.” Kurt shrugged. “cool, see you guys in a couple of days.” Alexa then left. “I better get going too.” Sophie smiled. “ill look forward to our next meet up.” She then got into her old van and drove down the street, out of sight. Ellie looked to Kurt and Amir, who were sat next to each other laughing, “ill get going now.” Paris smiled, she waved to the two and began walking out of the garage towards the woods. The afternoon sun warmed her skin as she slowly walked down the pavement.

Paris reached into her pocket to look at the wooden heart Sophie had given her. She stared at it for a while. “hey! You were gonna leave without me?” Ellie laughed, jumping at her from behind. Paris jumped, clumsily dropping the heart onto the ground. “oh... sorry” Ellie smiled, bending down to give Paris back the piece of wood. “here.” She took Paris’s hand, placing it onto her palm, the two touching for a moment. “thank you.” Paris smiled, for the first time she didn’t feel awkward. “where did u get that from anyways?” Ellie asked as she began walking into the woods, Paris quickly followed. “uhm, Sophie gave it to me.”

“Sophie? That’s so nice of her. Why?” Paris looked down at it “it was just a little gift.” She put the heart back into her pocket. “seems a little flirty too me.” Ellie laughed jokingly. “no, no it wasn’t.” the two walked in silence, “hey, why don’t you tell your parents you made some friends?” she suggested, linking her arm around Paris’s “uh, I was planning too. I’m just afraid they will get stricter knowing I have people to hang out with.” “well, even if they do, they can’t stop you from going to college. That’s just a fact.” Paris laughed quietly. “yeah, okay I will.” Paris smiled as she took of her guitar, placing it behind the tree as always. “and hey, now that Sophie can drive. We can go other places apart from this dumb town.” “hm.” Paris stepped away from the tree and continued to walk down the trail, Ellie relinked her arm with her friends. 

“I thought you had a mo-ped.” She smiled. “yeah, dumbass but she has a car. Meaning all of us. Once Kurt and Andrew finally loosen up, I think we could have fun together. Just a group of friends.” Paris looked down the woods, observing the green leaves. “and now its almost summer, we could all go to beaches and everything. Imagine it.” Paris looked to Ellie and smiled softly. “I would like that.” The two stopped by the edge of the woods. Ellie unlinked her arm to embrace Paris. “I can’t wait!” She grinned. “me neither…” She began walking away from Ellie. “don’t forget to tell them about us!” she yelled happily, she nodded as she walked around the corner.

“you lot make a hell of a racket.” An old man grunted, entering the garage. He was extremely skinny; all he wore was a green vest and blue shorts, of which practically swallowed the man. “get in here you two its dinner.” Kurt and Amir looked up. “what’s this?” the man asked, observing the sound equipment. “it’s our equipment.” Kurt mentioned, standing up. “you’re actually serious about this crap?” Kurt scowled, folding his arms defensively. “yeah. I am. I’m gonna be a drummer.” The man sighed, as he lit a cigarette between his fingers, “you know…” he put the cigarette to his lips. “you ever stop to think… what would your mother say? Father? They wouldn’t want this.” He looked Kurt up and down in disgust.

“yeah, well they didn’t want me.” The three stood in silence. “you’re not you, you know.” “say that again asshole.” Kurt snapped, clenching his fists. The man stepped up to Kurt, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. “listen, your only here because your grandmother cares.” He hissed, Amir but their hand on the mans chest. “if it were me, I would send you to a fucking camp.” Kurt stared at his grandfather. “get…” He ripped his hand off of him. “the fuck away from me!” Kurt turned and stormed out of the garage, Amir followed him, “don’t come back you little shit!” the man screamed, before taking a stressful inhale of his cigarette once more.


	8. The Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter Contains Homophobic Language And Mentions Of Self-Harm

Paris made her way to the door of her home, the sun was not setting, leaving the sky a bright beautiful orange. She opened the door slowly, wiping her feet on the matt. Hoping that her mother and grandfather wouldn’t hear. She slipped off her shoes and put them by the wall. “Paris.” Paris looked up slowly, her mother and grandfather stood in the doorway. “what is this.” Her mother lifted up her phone, to show the video from YouTube. Her breathing stopped. “uh… its-“ “I told you. I told you these kinds of people are sinful! How many times have i-“ “we are just playing songs mum! Its nothing sinful its just music…” Her mother marched up her her. “look.” She pointed to Andrew. “that boy is wearing makeup! And that one is wearing a bloody skirt!” she stared at Paris for some sort of response.  
Paris looked at the paused video. “its… its just. My friends…” ”fre-“ her mother looked to her father before staring back at Paris. “friends!? This is disgusting Paris. I raised you to be a decent person. Not so you could hang with some low life faggots.” She grabbed Paris’s necklace, ripping it off of her neck. “your grandfather gave you this because your part if this family!” she shouted. Paris clutched the back of her neck in pain. “I don’t want you hanging around with those kinds of people!” a long pause followed, she took a deep breath. “… Paris. Your, so much better than those people. Your one of us… Your just naive.” She tied the necklace back together and put it around Paris’s neck, adjusting the cross. “some day you will realise.” Paris looked at her mother with glassed eyes. 

“Kurt! Wait!” Amir jogged after Kurt. They reached a barren green area beside a lake. They could both hear the faint busy sounds of the city nearby. “Kurt…” Amir breathlessly panted. “that. Fucking.” Kurt picked up a large rock. “asshole!” he clenched his jaw in rage, throwing the rock far into the lake. It splashed, sending water into the air. He stared at the water as it rippled across the moonlit surface. Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks, he whimpered, putting his face into his hands. “its okay…” Amir stepped up to him, hugging him from behind. “it going to be okay.” Kurt turned to hug them. Amir rubbed his back with their palm. “its all going to be okay.” The two stood in silence as Kurt slightly whimpered, pushing his face into Amir’s shoulder.  
“what’s… what’s… wrong with….” “Paris. I have told you before. Its against god. Its frankly disgusting. Sinful. Perverted. Its everything you are not…. Although I know you could never be…” she cringed at the thought, “changed… by those people. I think they are a bad influence.” Paris stared down at her feet, holding in a wave of emotions. “now, all that said. You are very talented on that guitar of yours.” She smiled, “you may bring it home tomorrow if you wish. But no more hanging out with those people. And no rock music. Its distasteful.” Paris nodded timidly. “me and your grandfather will pray for you tonight. You may go.” Paris instantly sped walked up the crooked staircase. She desperately opened her door, to slam it shut behind her. Instantly a flood of tears streamed down her face, she slided down the door, shoving her face into her hands, muffling her cries.  
Amir threw a pebble across the illuminated lake as they sat on a large rock. Beside them Kurt rubbed his red eyes. “don’t do that too much, they might get infected. I don’t know what kind of shit you touch” They laughed. Kurt smiled weakly, as he lifted his head to look at the glistening lake. “pretty.” He muttered. “mhmm, sure is.” The two sat, watching the small waves crash into the grass. Amir grabbed Kurts hand, clutching it tightly. The cool breeze slowly shimmied the twos hair im place. “he’s just a prick.” Amir looked to him, adjusting his glasses. “yeah. I know.” Kurt sniffed, wiping his nose with his free hand. “when we get out of here. Its gonna be the best.” He smiled. “you still want to live together?” Amir asked. “uh yeah? Of course.” “I thought we were just making that stuff up.” Amir laughed. “being dumb kids and all.” Kurt leaned against Amir. “we are still dumb kids.” The two sat in blissful silence. “wanna head back, it has been a couple hours now. She’ll be worried.” Kurt nodded, the two got up and began walking back to their home.

“how was your day darling?” Ellies mother asked from across the table. “Yeah, it was okay.” Ellie smiled. “that’s nice.” Her mother reached for the gravy across the table. “I started a ba-“Ellies phone began to ring from in her pocket. “sorry, what was that?” her mother asked. Ellie reached into her pocket to look at the contact. “Paris.” “oh. I have to take this.” She got up from the chair. “do you have to do that right now darling? Can’t it wait… I cooked this all for us.” “ill be right back. Im sorry.” “darling plea-“ her father interrupted. “no its okay, go ahead El.”  
Ellie stood into her room and closed the door. “Paris, is everything okay?” concerned. “no. they found the fucking video. Of the band.” “shit…” Ellie bit her nails. “what are you gonna do?” Silence ensued from behind the phone. “nothing.” “nothing?” Ellie asked. “so… its over… the band…?” she teared up slightly. “no, im going to carry on.” Ellie smiled, before realising what kind of danger that may be. “but, they will definitely find the other ones… what if they-“ “I don’t care… I don’t. I don’t give a shit anymore.”  
Ellie stared at the ground. “so… you’re just going to… carry on?” “I do have a plan. 

If I could just manage to get to her phone, I could block our channel. She would never see it.” Ellie laughed, wiping her tears. “ha, badass.” Paris smiled from behind the phone. “not really. But its something. I could just sneak out for recordings, make up a lie. Say I have college that day. I have loads I have come up with.” “you sure about this P?” “positive. Im finally doing something with my life. I don’t want to do this anymore. Especially when its holding me back.” “that’s so great. You’re not gonna regret this. We will be fucking rock stars, then your mum will beg for your forgiveness.” She laughed. “I hope so” Paris chuckled. “okay. I have to go. Ill se you at school.” “okay, bye Paris.” The call ended.

Days passes, the Paris waited painfully for Alexa to mention that she was done with the audio. She couldn’t stay at her house for much longer before going insane. “finally.” Paris sighed in relief as Alexas message finally came through. “okay im done. This is a good song. We should record the video soon. How about tonight?” the group agreed. “just after eleven…” Paris thought to herself. “I need to block the channel tonight, it will be easier…” the moon slowly rose, Paris could hear her mother go to bed, as well as her grandfather in a different room.  
She slowly got up from her bed, the floorboards creaked as she stood on them. She slowly opened her door slowly. The house was filled with deafening silence. Load snores could be heard from her grandfather’s room, she slowly stuck her foot out of the doorway and began creeping past her mothers’ room and down the stairs. Paris nervously picked up her mothers’ phone, blocking the channel.  
She sighed in relief, “okay…” she whispered, slowly making her way back up the stairs. “Paris?” Her mother asked from behind her door. “uh… yes mum?” she clutched onto her forearm. “where are you going?” “i-I was just getting a drink.” Silence followed. “…okay. Goodnight.” “night.” Paris crept back into her room, exhaling. Paris quickly grabbed her guitar, opening her crooked window and stepping in the small roof. “Paris!” Ellie whispered. Paris looked up to see Ellie sticking her head out of Sophies black van. “come on!” she opened the door to the van. Paris crept to the edge, dropping down onto the grass.

Ellie excitedly laughed as she grabbed Paris’s hand, pulling her into the van, Sophie revved the engine, speeding off down the street. “Ha, Ha yes!” Ellie celebrated, jumping up and down. “hey don’t fall.” Sophie smiled. “sorry.” Ellie hugged Paris. “yes! Good work P!” she grinned. “yes, well-done Paris.” Sophie congratulated, glancing through her sunglasses. The three quickly arrived in front of Kurt and Amirs home, where the rest quietly stood, listening to Alexas laptop. Kurt bounced up and down to the music. “oh, finally you’re here.” Alexa turned to the three as they exited the van. “listen to this!” Andrew snatched Alexas laptop and began playing the MP3. “oh wow. Alexa that sounds amazing. Its like it was recorded in a studio.”

“ha-ha I know right!” Alexa smiled, finally showing an emotion other than boredom. She cleared her throat. “uh, anyways. We should take the equipment by the sea. It would be pretty.” She smiled. “sounds good.” Sophie opened the door to her van as the group began loading various pieces of equipment into the back. They then clambered inside, slamming the door shut. The van slowly began rolling down the road. “it will be a while until we get to the main beach, about half an hour.” Sophie mentioned as she turned the corner. “get your foot off of me.” Kurt pushed Andrew foot off, revealing multiple scars, of which scattered his ankle. “okay don’t have to be rude about it, Andrew curled his legs by himself. 

Kurt glanced at the, before looking up at Andrew, unaware that Kurt had noticed them. “uh… Andrew…” “my foot is off you!” the two sat in silence. “what?” Kurt nodded toward his ankle. Andrew suddenly realised, pulling his trouser leg down. “dude…” Andrew glanced at Kurt. “no.” he mouthed to him. Kurt adjusted his sitting position, to glance away. “why don’t we play some music?” Ellie smiled, oblivious to what just occurred. Rock music began blasting through the speakers as the van entered onto the motorway. “whoo!” Ellie stuck her head out of the window, blowing her golden orange locks across the side of the van.  
Amir and Paris both made their way toward the from of the van to each stick their heads out of the four windows. Kurt slowly moved to the back, signalling Andrew to do the same. Andrew reluctantly shimmied down to the bottom of the room. “yo, what is that.” Kurt asked empathetically. “its, its nothing.” Andrew looked toward the others, ensuring they couldn’t hear them. The two sat staring at each other for a moment. “… look, I know how you feel. But doing that shit to yourself is a bad habit to get into.” Andrew scowled in confusion. “why do you care?” Kurt rolled his eyes. “as much as you’re an arrogant prick. Your still my mate.” Andrew stared at him. “you… you’re my friend? I thought u hated me.”

“Nah. You just remind me of me. Gets annoying sometimes.” Andrew looked at Kurt, he ran his fingers over the plaster on the side of his cheek. “hm… well- I think your pretty cool.” Kurt smiled. “thanks…. So…. What made you do that then.” “I did them ages ago. Haven’t done it since. I was just in a bad place. I was getting bullied a lot, seemed like an option.” Kurt nodded. “right… I get it. Im not mad, just. Please don’t do it ever again. Please.” Andrew smiled. “yeah. Okay.” Kurt patter Andrews forearm. “now come on.” He stood up, shaking from the unsteadiness of the van. He held out his hand. Andrew took it, the two stood up to go toward the others.  
Amir pulled their head in. “yo! You guys gotta try this!” Their grey hair stuck out in a crazy like fashion due to the wind. Kurt chuckled. “looks very fun.” Amir moved out the way so Kurt and Andrew could do the same. The two boys stuck their heads out the window, laughing and joking together. Amir sat beside Sophie, still focussed on the road. “ha, finally.” Amir smiled as they watched the two laugh with each other. “tell me about it.” Sophie smiled.


	9. Ocean Freedom

The van eventually halted at the front of the glistening sea. The moon lit up the sky. “oh wow. It Is beautiful.” Andrews eyes widened as he stepped out of the van. The moon was abnormally big, it took up a large part of the sky above them. Kurt took off his shoes and began kicking the sand at Amir. “alright. Lets get all the equipment out.” Alexa pulled open the door as she attempted to pick up on of the large amps. “you need some help there?” Sophie smiled down at Alex. “no! I have this.” Sophie watched Alex struggle with the amp for a few moments before carrying it with ease over to the beach. “I said I had it!” 

“thanks again Kurt.” Andrew smiled as he placed down one of the drums. “yeah, no problem man.”   
“im glad we didn’t have to move around this fucking drum kit. It would’ve been a nightmare.” Amir huffed as they carried the large floor Tom-Tom in front of the two boys. Kurt nodded in agreement. “it would’ve have been a pain in the ass.” He mentioned, helping Amir with the drum. “so what are you two? Siblings?” Andrew asked. “uh, no. we are just mates. No relation.” “oh. Right. Why do you live together then?” Amir began walking back the van for more equipment, Andrew followed. “well, Kurt found me on the streets. And took me in with his family.” Andrews eyes widened as they collected more boxes.

“wow, why were you on the street?” Amir adjusted the box they were holding. “I got kicked out of my home. Because I told them I was non-binary.” “oh shit…” “they also didn’t like the fact im bisexual either.” Andrew looked down. “im so sorry that happened.” Amir nodded. “no problem!”  
“I think that’s it.” Alexa yelled from by the van. She observed the set. “uhm, maybe move the guitar a bit to the right. Paris moved to her right slightly. “yeah, yeah right there.” She smiled. “oh. Paris.” Alex made her way over to her. “I actually did put in your harmony.” She mentioned. “wh-what? You said you wouldn’t!” “yes, yes I know.” She shrugged. “but yours, Ellies and Andrews voice just made it that much better. All you have to do is mouth the words you’ll be fine.” Paris stared at the short American girl in nervousness.  
Alexa set up both the microphone stands before standing back, “okay. Let’s start.” Paris and Ellie stood in front of their amps, mouthing along with Andrew. After two hours of recording, Alexa finally got all of the footage she needed. “great.” She turned off their song. “this is gonna be…” she calmed herself down from excitement… “uh. Good. Its going to be good.” “hell yeah it will.” Andrew smiled, wrapping his arm around Alex. “now. what we have all been waiting to do.” Alex looked to him. “excuse me.” #

Andrew grinned at her before bolting toward the sea, Sophie glanced at him as he sped past her, running into the water. Paris, Ellie and Amir laughed as Andrew threw himself into the waves. “ugh come on we need to clear up!” Alex yelled. “I can help you.” Sophie began picking up her bass and amps. “thankyou.” Alexa smiled as the two began putting all the equipment back into the van. “come on Paris! Lets go swim!” Ellie grabbed her hand, leading her into the sea. “uh, I don’t know about tha-“ “its fine!” the two girls ran into the water, splashing each other, laughing and giggling. Kurt and Amir both sat on the shore, just enough for their feet to get brushed over by the waves. Alex looked at the group. “hey… this… this-“ “its nice to be part of a group isn’t it.” Sophie smiled as she put the last box into the van. “what? No that’s not what- this is a great album cover!” Alexa scrambled for her camera. “go stand by them.” She pointed.

Sophie shrugged as she began calmly walking to the left side if the frame, opposite to Kurt and Amir. Alexa snapped the iconic picture. There, frozen in time had shown Andrew in the sea, splashing around, Ellie and Paris both laughed to each other, dripping wet with sea water. Kurt and Amir leaning on one another, watching the waves, their silhouettes outlined by the illuminous moonlight, and Sophie, her hands on her hips looking up at the beautifully large moon with lit up the sky. Alex looked down at the image on her camera. “yeah...” she smiled to herself.

She began walking to the group, holding the camera to take more pictures. “stop! Get off me you weirdo!” Ellie laughed as Paris attempted to tackle her. The two spluttered as they burst into laughter. Alexa leaned her back against Sophies side, switching through all the photos she had taken. “c’mon man!” Andrew shouted to Kurt from further in the sea. Alexa continued taking photos. “nah man. you have fun.” “no you have to get in here!!!” Andrew began swimming past Ellie and Paris, still laughing. 

“no. Andrew really. I don’t wanna get wet.” Andrew grabbed Kurt by his arm. Lifting him up from the sandy ground. “ew you’re all soggy.” Kurt cringed, wiping his arm. “come on!” Andrew tried to take off Kurts vest. “NO!” Kurt shoved Andrew away, pulling his vest down. Ellie and Paris stopped laughing to look at the two. Amir stood up. “uh, sorry dude I was just kidding around.” Andrew apologized. “no. no, im sorry… “ Kurt looked at his friends. “are you okay?” Paris asked. The crashing waves brushed over their feet. 

“i-“ Kurt went silent once again. The sounds of the waves were the only sounds to be heard. Sophie looked at Kurt. The moonlight reflected from her glasses as she held Alexa in her arm. “its okay Kurt.” She reassured. Kurt turned to face everyone. “uh. I might just… show you.” Kurt shakenly removed his shirt, to reveal a dark black binder. Sophie smiled proudly. Kurt stood in front of them all. “uhhh….” Andrew stared at him in confusion. “your…. You’re wearing a…. bra?...” “it’s a binder.” Ellie smiled as she stood onto the shore, her clothes dripping with water. She hugged Kurt. “that’s great. We are all absolutely fine with that.” Kurt teared up, “thanks…” Sophie stood up to join the embrace, along with Paris, Amir, Alexa, and Andrew. All six of them stood huddled for a short silence.  
“….i still don’t get what’s going on but I love you anyway.” Andrew whispered; the rest chuckled as they let go of Kurt. “ill tell you later if you want.” Sophie mentioned. “sure.” Andrew smiled. “anyways are you gonna swim or not?” Ellie laughed, pulling Kurt into the water. “just don’t go in where its over your chest cus that’s bad.” Kurt smiled as they all splashed around in the sea, Alex soon joined them along with Amir. 

“is this… free?” Paris thought as she watched her friends laugh to themselves. “I don’t ever want to leave…” she thought, smiling at the group, the happiness in their eyes, the freedom they all felt. It was blissful. Unfortunately, like all good things, they never last. And this wasn’t an exception.  
“see you all later!” Ellie smiled as she stepped out of the Van, her guitar swung over her shoulder. “you sure you don’t need help climbing up the roof Paris?” Andrew asked. “im sure they’ll be fine.” Sophie smiled. “well see you later you two. The van turned around and drove off. Ellie and Paris’s outfits soaked in sea water. “thanks for offering to help.” Paris smiled. “of course.” The two began walking on the pavement too Paris’s home, considering they didn’t need to hide away from her parents this time.

“tonight, was fun.” Ellie smiled. “yeah. It really was. I’ve never really felt like that before.” “me neither…” Paris looked at Ellie… Ellie smiled softly. That damn smile. It was so beautiful. Paris stopped in her tracks. Ellie looked to her, “hey. You-“ Paris leaned in and kissed Ellie. She then suddenly realized what she was doing. She pulled away covering her mouth. “oh my god!” Ellie stared at her in shock. “oh my god! Im so sorry! Im so, so sorry!” 

Ellie pulled her hands down, to kiss her again. The two stood under the moonlight, the breeze softly blew the leaves. Ellie pulled away. “its okay.” Paris looked at her. “i-“ “its okay P. I like you too.” She smiled. Holding her hand. “you do??” “of course. What’s there not to like.” She smiled. “I. I think I might be gay…” Ellie burst out laughing. “yeah no shit.” Paris stared at her, before laughing with her.

“did you not know before? Its pretty obvious.” She laughed. “uh, I guess not no” Paris laughed. “well, there you are.” The two began walking toward the house. “bye Rock-star.” Ellie kissed Paris once again, before helping her climb the roof. Paris waved goodbye as the orange haired girl walked into the woods. 

Paris took off her guitar to feed it through the window, before stepping into the dusty vacant room, closing it shut behind her. Paris then jumped into the air, flailing her arms around in pure excitement. Upon hitting the ground, she made a large bang. Paris looked up, to hear her mother get up from her bed. Paris quickly got into bed and threw the covers over her head. She could hear her door open, to then slowly close soon after. Paris pulled her head above her covers to the giggle with excitement once again. her feet moved up and down in happiness. Her phone buzzed from the table. She lifted herself up quietly to grab it. “how did the kiss go?” a message sent by Sophie, “3:40” right after the two left. 

Paris smiled, replying “good.” Paris looked up, to see the cross hanging over her bed. She was suddenly reminded that this wasn’t something that her parents would be okay with. In fact, she’s not sure they would even want to associate with her. If she were to tell them. But she doesn’t. so it doesn’t matter. Paris lay in bed, her clothes still wet from the ocean. She pulled her pillow over nose and mouth, and began falling asleep.


	10. The Manager

The icy wind engulfed the town, Paris pulled her beanie over her eyes, trying to keep warm. “hey.” Ellie smiled, sitting next to her on the green bench. Paris hadn’t seen Ellie in days, she pulled the beanie up to glance at her. “Ellie, where have you been?” “oh, sorry P, I texted you. I thought you saw it? I was ill.” Paris’s forehead crinkled. “no… I didn’t get anything.” “oh. Well, I’m here.” Paris nodded. “yes…” Ellie rubbed her hands together, “Jesus Christ its freezing. Why are you sitting outside?” she shoved her hands underneath her opposite arms. “uh, class doesn’t start until later.” Ellie burst into laughter. “what?” Paris smiled. “I was wondering why you were wearing your uniform.” She chuckled.  
“what?” “P its teacher training day you dumbass!” Paris stared at her. “what the fuck is that…” Ellie grabbed her hand, standing her up. “Paris you have a whole free day!” Ellie began leading her down the street. “ill call the others! We could write another song!” she smiled. “oh, uh. Yeah sure.” Paris glanced at Ellie, holding her hand. Ellie was acting as if their kiss never even happened… “did I do something?” she thought, squinting as the wind froze her cheeks.

“why don’t we make our way to Alexas?” Ellie suggested. “to see how the video is going.” Paris nodded. “sure, I didn’t know you knew where she lived…” Ellie smiled. “she told me.” She clambered onto her mo-ped which sat on the side of the road. Paris sat on the back. “haven’t got the yellow helmet this time?” She jokingly asked. “oh... uh. I do. Do you want it? It’s in the campart-“ “I was just kidding. Don’t worry.” Ellie nodded awkwardly, starting the engine. Paris wrapped her arms around her. “oh. Um, you can put your hands on my shoulders if you want?”  
Paris looked at her. “oh.. uh. Yeah sure.” Paris pressed her hands gently on the girls shoulders as they began driving down the road. “what’s going on with her… have I done something?” Paris stared to her right as the world began passing by. “she said she liked me too… is this not how it works?” the mo-ped eventually came across Alex’s house, as Ellie began slowing down Alexa forced herself out of their house in a panic. “uh…” Alexa threw her coat on, to begin running down the path. Ellie turned around to begin driving toward her. “hey! Alex! What’s going on?” She asked as they rolled beside her.

Alexa turned to them. “GUYS!” she grinned. “I was just making my way to Kurt’s. Look!” she swung her book bag around to her chest as she rummaged through it, pulling out her laptop. They turned the screen to Ellie and Paris. “we have 20 million fucking views!” she smiled. Ellie nearly fell off the bike, she and Paris managed to put their feet down saving themselves. “WHAT!?” Ellie jumped off her bike to embrace Alex. “That’s fucking amazing! We are famous!” “and! We have 1.6 million subs!” Alexa smiled. “people are already shipping people together in the band.” She laughed, pulling the screen back to herself. “which is like… kind of weird... but it shows that we have fans.” She smiled. Ellie and Paris awkwardly glanced at each other.  
“and. I have even better news!” “spill it girl!” Ellie laughed. “we have a manager proposal. This guy, he said he would love to be our manager and set up gigs for us.” Ellies jaw dropped. “HUH?!” “I know!!!” Alexa laughed, happily shimmying on the spot. “ahhh!” the two happily screamed hugging one another. Paris watched, still sat on the mo-ped, smiling faintly. “we need to tell everyone!” Ellie yelled, clambering back onto the bike. “move up a bit Paris!” Paris budged slightly closer to Ellie; Alexa sat right on the edge. “let’s go!” Ellie screamed, putting up her hand as the bike’s engine revved up once more.

“that’s fucking amazing!” Kurt yelled as Amir looked at the three on shock. “when can we meet him?!” Kurt smiled. “I could try and meet him today!” “YES! Get him over here!” Kurt embraced Alexa. “i- ill text the others.” Amir pulled out their smart phone and began typing onto it, still in shock. “eventually Sophie pulled up to the garage, the van door swung open as Andrew jumped out, clumsily stumbling as he pushed against the now roaring winds. “GUYS!” he yelled as he ran to them. Sophie stepped out calmly, walking toward the group. Andrew wiped few raindrops from his grey shirt. “show me the video!” he yelled happily. Alexa turned the screen to him. The video was simple, but beautiful. The close ups of the instruments, Paris, Ellie, Andrew. The ocean, it was perfect.  
“I love it!” Andrew laughed, grabbing the screen as he moved in closer. “I also got it on Spotify. Alexa turned to the screen, showing the album cover, along with the song. It was named “The Night We Wont Forget.” Andrew slapped his hands onto his cheeks. “the name… its prefect!” Sophie put her hands on her hips, “nice work, Alex. You did great. I knew you would be a great asset to our team.” Alexa smiled nervously. “oh, uh. Thankyou.”

“when is the manager arriving?” Sophie asked, “well, I had emailed him around 20 minutes ago… he replied 3 minutes after. So, I suppose any time now.” Kurt shivered. “its getting kind of cold in here... wanna head in?” he suggested as the storm outside grew. Paris put down her guitar. “you sure?” Ellie smiled, “yeah course. My grandparents aren’t home anyways.” Kurt led them into the house, the six of them headed inside, away from the icy cold winds and rain. “wow, very homely.” Andrew cringed, picking up a knitted old blanket from upon the sofa. “yeah its decorated by old people what do you expect.” Kurt made his way into the kitchen, which was an extension beside the living room.  
“you guys want anything? Alcohol? We deserve something for this.” He smiled as he brought out glasses. The four sat on the sofas as Amir aided Kurt. “um… I don’t know-“ “come on! Its fine!” Kurt laughed as he began pouring into the glasses. Paris glanced out of the window as the water streamed down it. Kurt and Amir set the glasses onto the coffee table, which sat in the centre of the sofas. “thank you, Amir.” Sophie smiled, picking up the glass to take a sip. Amir returned the smile as they sat next to her. “what a fucking victory.” Kurt sighed as he kicked his feet up onto the table, shaking the drinks. “cheers to us!” he grinned, raising his glass to begin drinking. 

“Paris why are you wearing your school uniform?” Andrew smirked mockingly. “uh, I thought it was school.” Andrew laughed at her response, glancing at Kurt judgementally. The two began giggling to each other. “yes, very funny. Glad I could amuse you two.” The two began laughing harder, hiding their smiles behind their glasses. “I’m glad you two are finally getting along.” Sophie adjusted her sunglasses. “yeah.” Andrew agreed, placing his glass down. Red from laughing. “Sophie, why do you always we-“ the doorbell interrupted Andrews question. Followed by aggressive knocking. “alright, alright.” Andrew stood up to open the door. “Jesus fucking Christ!” the man yelled as he shoved himself past Andrew, his coat hung over his head, shielding himself from the now pouring rain.  
He wiped his black boots onto the matt, the group were now stood up looking at the man. “you’re our manager?” Sophie asked as the man flicked his leather coat, praying water up the walls. “yep. Named Damion.” He looked up to them all. He scanned the group, stopping at Paris. He looked her up and down before smirking. “and you are.” Paris stared at him uncomfortably. “uh… Paris.” He smiled. “im Damion.” “yes, you already said that.” Andrew cringed, taking his wet coat up from the floor, handing it over a chair. “please, come in.” Sophie offered. “thanks luv.” He pushed past them all, to sit on the sofa, his arms lay across the headboard. “make yourself at home…” Kurt scowled. “so. You guys are the internet sensation huh?” the man laughed, the group sat around.  
“right. So, I could book some gigs in the local stages, nothing too serious. write some more songs.” He sat up, placing his arms on his legs. “then, once you get a bigger following. Release your first album. Get another big gig at the upcoming festival. Its 3 months from now. Then. Tour.” He smiled. “from there. You grow. More albums.” He frailed his hands around. “bam, bam. Get labelled. Then…” he stuck out his palms. “money. Fame. It’s all there baby.” He leaned back into his chair.

Sophie crossed her arms as Alexa hid slightly behind her. Sophie noticed Alexas anxiety, wrapping her arm around them. “sounds promising Damion. What local stages have you got.” Damion grinned. “I’m glad you asked babe. Got one for tonight, then another the next. You guys good with that?” “Tonight?! Our first live performance is tonight?!” Kurt sat up in astonishment. “yep! Venue can room around 1000. Right next to a local club.” He smiled. “I would recommend getting shit faced after.” He glanced to Paris grinning. “tell that to your followers American.” He ordered at Alexa. Sophie held her slightly tighter. “her name is Alexa thank you.” “yeah. Sorry A. tell em.” Alexa reluctantly pulled out her phone. “so. Im hired?” he asked, standing up to stretch obnoxiously. “totally! This is great!” Kurt laughed, standing up to shake the mans hand.  
Damion grinned back. “knew you were a sane one. Ill come back here later tonight. See you losers then.” He grabbed his cold leather jacket from the chair, to head back out of the house, out into the roaring storm. Paris glanced out of the window at the dark clouds, watching Damion walk into the rain. Sophie turned to Alexa. “are you okay Alex?” she asked as she wrapped her arm around Alexa, ruffling her hair gently. “y-yeah. Sorry, I’m not good with people. I don’t know. Especially when they are like that.” She leaned into Sophie. “no problem, I understand.” Sophie smiled. Andrew and Kurt began singing to each other, blasting a rock song from the 2000’s. “you do?” Alexa asked, looking up at Sophie. “yes of course. I have social anxiety as well.” She laughed, Alexa pulled herself up. “really??” Sophie nodded. “yes, its okay. Just give me a nudge if you need to leave a situation for any reason.” Alex smiled. “thankyou Sophie.” She leaned back into her.


	11. Going Live

“guys…” Paris turned from the window. “I don’t know how I’m going to get to this gig… my mother still thinks I’m at school…” “fuck ya parents!” Kurt laughed as he danced with Andrew. Sophie turned her head to Paris, still relaxed with Alex on the sofa. “why can’t you?” Paris sat next to Alexa. “they would never let me…” she looked down at the cross on her necklace. “how about I call them informing them you’re on a trip?” Paris looked at her. “a trip? You mean like a school trip?” Sophie nodded. “yes, I could tell them you were going on a free trip. Then you could stay over at mine for the next two nights, head home the day after. “she smiled. “you would do that?”  
Sophie pulled out her phone. “yes of course.” She began opening an app. “what’s the number? Ill add it.” Paris informed her of the number. “Thankyou.” Kurt slumped onto the couch, panting from the singing and dancing. “Sophie you’re like the mum of this group.” He laughed to himself. Andrew agreed as he slumped next to his friend. “we need to start practicing soon.” Ellie stated, looking up from her phone. “as well as getting outfits.” “ha, yeah. We can’t have Paris here heading out in that.” Andrew chuckled. “okay. Ill go out and grab some outfits. “Alexa you wanna come with?” Ellie suggested. “sure.” Alexa got up from sophies embrace. “get me something hot!” Kurt laughed. “and you two need to sober up a bit.” she rolled her eyes as her and Alexa exited the house.   
“hm, maybe she has a point.” Sophie stated, getting up from the brown sofa, gathering the glasses from the table. “okay, so what songs are we playing…” Paris asked. Sophie turned to her. “hm, I suppose just the one. Maybe some covers?” Paris nodded. “okay…” “c’mon you all.” Sophie gestured for the two to get up to practice.   
Ellie and Alex swung open the door, hands full of bags. “Jesus that storm is still going…” Alexa sighed as the plopped down the five bags of clothes. “Can’t believe you and your family are so rick.” She laughed. “yes…” “should’ve guessed.” Alexa laughed, glancing at Sophie. “hey what’s that-“Alexa made her way to the garage, where their song began blasting from it. “nice sounds.” Alexa smiled. The garage door was shut from the storm, lit by a single bulb in the centre of the ceiling. The three looked to her, shivering. “I think we have done enough practicing…” Kurt trembled. He got up from his stool and slowly headed inside along with the others. “Jesus why didn’t you wear a fucking coat?” Alexa laughed as she shut the door.  
“right! We got loads of nice outfits. Alexa, I got you one.” She smiled as she began rummaging into the bag. “what? Why didn’t you tell me...” “it was a surprise silly!” Ellie pulled out a designer hoodie, along with cuffed jeans and Jordan’s. Alexa stared at them. “that has got to be the most expensive outfit I have ever seen…” her eyes glistened in awe as she took them. “And these!” Ellie pulled down a light up set of green headphones. Alex squealed in joy as she grabbed them, running to their laptop.

“and outfits for everyone else! Ellie smiled, handing a bag to each of them.” “thanks El.” Andrew smiled as he peered into the bad. “go change! I wanna see all of you!” she laughed, the five walked to different parts of the house to get changed. Paris looked at the mirror of the bathroom. She woke a torn punk black dress, with tall boots. “if my mum ever saw me in this…” she said to herself, examining the dress from her reflection. “I think you look... good.” Ellie smiled as she opened the door. “oh. Hi Ellie.” Paris smiled. Ellie looked at Paris in the mirror, “I knew you would suit it.”  
Paris looked at Ellie from their reflections. “yeah…” Ellie looked to Paris, the two stared at each other for a moment, before Paris leaned closer to her. Ellie looked down at her for a second before pulling away. “uhm, anyway. We have to leave soon.” Ellie cleared her throat. “oh.. right. Yes.” “i… ill see you down there P.” Ellie smiled faintly as she closed the door behind her. Paris stood in the bathroom alone, staring at the wooden door in hurt confusion. Paris stayed in the bathroom for a while, collecting herself. She stared at the mirror. “its probably just stress.” She said to her worried reflection. “I haven’t done anything… at least I don’t think so.” She looked down at the dark holed of the sink, glaring into the dark obis of the pipes. “come on Paris.” Amir hit their fist on the other side of the door. “Damion is nearly here. Then we have to head out.” Paris didn’t respond, she was too lost in her thoughts to respond quick enough.

Amir opened the door. “Paris? Are you okay?” they asked, grasping onto the side of the wooden door side. She looked up from the sink. Amir wore a slick punk type suit, it was ripped, along with graffiti type decoration. It really suited them. “oh, I’m so sorry…” Amir stared at her. Their eyes looked concerned. “yeah, of course I’m okay.” Amir knew something was wrong, but it was clear Paris didn’t want to tell them. They shuffled slightly. “okay. Well, you look amazing. The crowd is gonna love you.” They smiled. “thanks. I am a bit nervous. About, crowds.” Amir nodded as they stepped in to pick up a few bags of equipment which lay beside Paris. “yeah, I totally get that.” They stood up straight to face Paris. “I can tell your not very good with people.” They laughed. “i-in the best way possible.” Paris returned the laugh faintly. “yeah. I’m not.”   
“well, hey, that’s okay. You just gotta show them that talent you have. Leave the rest to us.” Paris smiled. “Now come on slow coach.” Amir laughed as they lead Paris out of the bathroom. Just as predicted, Damion arrived soon after. “Jesus Christ is fucking horrible out there!” he yelled as he shook his coat. He looked up at the group that was awaiting his arrival. “Jesus… you guys look hot.” He laughed as he walked up to Sophie and Alex who sat on the sofa. Sophie had a full black outfit, with arm level fingerless gloves. She looked up at Damion.

His reflection stared back at him from her glasses. “you look nice.” He smiled creepily. He then glanced to Alexa, as he was about to comment Sophie stood up quickly to face him. “when are we leaving.” Damion looked at her. “in a sec.” he smiled as he walked past her. Sophie glared at him before helping Alexa up. “right.” Damion clapped his hands. “come on the.” He swung open the door and climbed into his van. The group hesitantly got up from their chairs and followed him. After bringing in their equipment he began driving. Nobody was willing to stay in the front, they all huddled together in the darkness of the back. Andrew stared out the back window, waving at cars that were behind them. “shit I’m so excited.” He smiled as he turned his back to the glass to lean on it.  
The van pulled up to a surprisingly large venue. The group climbed out, Sophie helped Alexa with the large bags of equipment. Damion led the six through the backstage door and into the wings of the stage. Paris’s heart pounded in her chest. The wings were hardly populated, almost deserted in fact. The group could hear the faint talking of a small audience. Alexa began plugging in their different cables into various speakers, linking them to her laptop.  
Kurt walked out onto the dark stage, none of the audiences noticed as they were to busy eating and talking. He checked the kit to make sure it was correct before heading back. As the group began checking their instruments Paris moved the far corner to hear her guitar better. She listened carefully, turning the pegs. Damion walked up to her, to then lean up against the wall. She glanced up at him, he was looking the other way. Paris glanced back down at her instrument, before seeing his hand creep closer to her, to then touch her thigh. Paris froze as he squeezed her leg. Paris cringed in a combination of pain and fear. She glared up at him, he stared down at her. “uh…” she grabbed his wrist to pull him off. He forcibly stayed there. “get... get off of me.” Damion didn’t say a thing, but instead glared down at her. Paris looked over to the group, who hadn’t noticed. “get the fuck off of me…” she pleaded, pulling away from him. He let go suddenly, the life quickly came back into his eyes.

He smiled warmly. Grabbing her shoulder. “let’s be a good girl and not tell anyone, I can do a lot worse.” He chuckled. Walking back toward the door. “good luck out there team.” He smiled to the group as he exited the building. Paris bulled down her black dress to over her legs. She locked eyes with Ellie who was now glancing at her. She smiled, oblivious of what just occurred. The stage lit up, the group looked to it before walking onto stage. Paris nervously followed.  
She stepped onto the wooden stage, walking to her place. Paris looked up, squinting at the bright lights. Her eyes adjusted, 200 hundred faces stared back at her, each on tables eating and drinking. “how’s it going tonight everyone!?” Andrew shouted into the mic over the loud noise of chatter that started up soon after they caught a glimpse of the group. A vacant sound followed, holding a few “whoops.” In between pauses. “ha, nice to hear!” Andrew laughed nervously. “were a new band starting out. We are going to play a few covers and an original. Hope you like it.” The lights turned to red as Kurt hit the drums, queuing the guitars. Paris’s nerves suddenly flushed away as she began playing the riff, harmonizing with Ellie. Paris stared at her fingers as they fluidly danced across the string, hitting every note.

Kurt looked to Amir, hitting the drums in rhythm, Amir looked back smiling. The group began playing their song almost perfectly. The best they had ever played it. Andrew sung into the microphone, nervously closing his eyes focusing on his vocals. The bridge finally approached them. Andrew finally opened them, to see the whole crowd staring at them in awe. Andrew smiled as he broke his timid posture and vocals with a loud confident stance, which matched perfectly for the final chorus. The group owned the rest of the show perfectly. Playing each song without a single mistake. After their set finished the crowd erupted into cheer. Andrew laughed as he looked out at the group of people laughing and cheering. “thank you, thank you.” Andrew bowed confidently. “we are the purple hurricane. Look us up!” he laughed. “ill see you all soon.” He waved as the group stepped back into the wings. The cheers continued.   
Everyone apart from Paris smiled and laughed. “we were amazing!” Kurt laughed, hugging Amir. The group huddled together in excitement. Paris smiled faintly, but couldn’t help feeling disturbed by what happened earlier. Ellie hugged her “we were amazinggg!” she laughed as she kissed Paris on the cheek, before suddenly pulling away awkwardly. “oh shit. Sorry.” “come on, lets go party!” Kurt wrapped his arm around Paris shoulder as he led the group into the club across the street. 

Alexa, Sophie and Amir all danced together, drinking, and laughing amongst the sea of people. Whilst Kurt and Andrew sat together taking from the bar. Paris sat on her own, holding a glass of beer in her hand. She stared at the clear container as the bubbles rose to the surface. A skinny girl sat by her. “hi, you’re the guitarist in that show right?” she asked. Paris looked up, the girl smiled back at her. She has short blue curly hair, along with a goth look to her dressing. “yes, hi.” Paris smiled awkwardly. The girl leaned on the table. “you looked really good up there.” She complimented. “thankyou.” Paris smiled. “can I take you out some time?” she asked. Paris looked at her. “um, sorry. No. I’m seeing someone.” The girl nodded. “totally get that. You guys seem totally cool though. I’m a fan. Might go speak to some more of you. So I can say I’m friends with famous people.” She laughed jokingly. Paris blankly didn’t respond as she stared into the crowd.   
“so, who’s the lucky person?” she smiled. “Ellie. The other guitarist.” The girl’s eyes widened. “oh...” silence ensued. “I saw her kissing some rando over at the bar earlier…” Paris jerked her head to the blue haired girl “what?!” the girl cringed awkwardly. “I just wanna tell you…” “where did they go?!” Paris shouted in concern. “they went into the smoking area.” Paris got up from the sofa and marched down toward the doors. The girl stared as she watched her storm away. “hey.” Sophie smiled at the girl as her and Alex sat down. “oh, hi.”

Paris opened the double doors to see Ellie kissing some random man on the sofa. “Ellie?!” Paris shouted. Ellie looked at Paris. “Paris…” The man got up and left instantly. “what the hell?” Ellie got up from the sofa. “look, P…” “what is wring with you?!” “Paris… I’m polyamorous.” Paris stared at her. she pinched the bridge of her nose. “what…” “it. It just means I can be in love with multiple people at once. And have multiple relationships. I just. I noticed you get jealous over me liking Kurt. So, I realized you wouldn’t be able to do that… I didn’t want to lead you on.” Paris looked at her. “I should have told you though. It’s wrong of me to just ignore you.” “…no. no I’m fine with that.” Ellie looked at her. “you are?...” she asked. “….yeah….” the two stared at each other, Ellie smiled. “I’m so glad.” She kissed Paris, Paris kissed her back. Ellie led the two back onto the dancefloor. 

“I saw you talking to our guitarist.” Sophie adjusted her sunglasses. “yeah… she seemed quite preoccupied though…” “yes…” Sophie agreed. “Paris can be very uptight; we’ve known her for about four months now. It doesn’t get any better.” Sophie laughed. “I love that about her. flaws are great.” Alexa nodded in agreement. The girl smiled. “you all seem quite the band. I’m a fan. Really.” “I’m glad to hear that. This is our sound editor.” Sophie introduced Alex. “wow sound editing? I do that as well.” Alexa expected a dry response, so this took them of guard. “oh... really?” “hell yeah.” The two began talking instantly. Sophie smiled as the she silently listened to them.


	12. Tunnel Vision

Paris laughed as she danced with Ellie, it almost didn’t seem real, the lights glared down at them as black silhouettes scattered the dance floor. The glaring lights shined across Ellie face as she laughed. The night eventually came to an end, the group began leaving, the blue haired girl and Alexa were still chatting with each other as they began walking to Sophies apartment, Ellie leaned on Paris as they stumbled down the street giggling to each other. “we were fucking siiiiiick!” Andrew slurred as he and Kurt stumbled around the pavement. Amir followed sensibly behind them. “we were.” Sophie smiled. “remember we have another tomorrow. But it seems like we got a few more fans. Andrew grinned tiredly. “yeaaaaaah!” “were here.” Sophie stated as she began unlocking the door to an old worn down apartment complex. The group began walking up the cold steps. 

“you’re welcome to stay here the night sin.” Sophie smiled at the girl. “wow really?” “course. However long you need, I dint mind.” Sin smiled. The group reached the door. “oh. Uhm.” Sophie turned to them. “nobody is allergic to animals… right?” Andrew squealed in excitement as everyone nodded no. “ANIMALS?!” Sophie chuckled as she opened the door. A happy black fluffy dog instantly ran out of the room. “aww!” Sophie shushed him as they stepped inside. “its late don’t wake anybody up.” She shut the door as the dog began licking Andrews drunken face. “oh my god I love ittttt!” he laughed as he hugged the animal in joy. “drunk Andrew sure loves animals.” Amir laughed. “what’s his name??” he asked, sitting up on the floor.  
“her name is Thalia.” Andrew repeated the name as he hugged the dog. Ellie looked around the building. It was certainly how she expected, the room had dim lights, with relaxing small green and red lights which scattered the room. along with bird food outside on the windowsill. It was quite a small apartment, but people were quite happy to sleep on the floor. Ellie walked over to a table in the corner of the room. where a single picture lay, framed at the side of the table.  
Ellie picked up the small frame. It showed a picture of Sophie, she looked a lot younger. Next to a blonde-haired woman, they both held a small black puppy. Sophie took the frame off Ellie. “let’s not pick-up personal belongings.” She placed the frame back onto the table. “oh, I’m sorry Sophie.” Sophie smiled. “its quite alright.” Ellie glanced back at the frame. The picture was odd, in some way. But she could see what made it so off putting. Sophie pulled out the sofa, bringing out a bed. Andrew slumped onto it before she had time to place the blanket onto the mattress. “I guess we are going to bed then.” Alexa smiled. “it is late…” Sophie gathered various blankets from her cupboards to hand to each of the members. Soon enough everyone was asleep, either on the chairs, the ground of the bed. Alexa and Sophie slept in Sophies small room as there was room for one more person.   
Paris’s eyebrow cringed as her eyelids lit up a light red from the sun, creeping into the room. she opened her blue eyes. The room was silent, the faint snores of Kurt were the only noise to be heard. Ellie lay on her chest hugging her, fast asleep. Paris slowly picked herself up, making sure to not wake anyone. She stretched her back from the uncomfortability of sleeping on the hard wood ground. This was the first time Paris had ever woken up somewhere other than her dark bare room, alone. She smiled faintly, it was nice to be around people she loved. They were growing as more of a family than friends. She rolled her eyes as that thought crossed her mind, “I’ve only known them for a couple of months. That’s idiotic.”  
Two small birds landed onto the windowsill outside the glass, and began to chirp at Paris. Paris carefully stood up, signalling the birds to stop making so much noise, she carefully crept over the window. Upon opening the window gently, the birds fluttered backwards, pecking at a now bare patch on the stone. Where bird seed had been the night before. Paris scanned around her to see a bag of bird seed on the ground, she reached her hand in to pour the seed onto the cill. The two birds began pecking at the seed. Paris looked down over the window at the busy streets, before slowly shutting the window. “I see you have met Freddy and Garry.” Sophie whispered as she caught up to Paris. “haha, you named them?” Paris smiled. “of course. I feed them all the time. Me and Alexa are already awake if you want to join us in my room?” Sophie offered, still trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Paris nodded as the two entered the room. Alexa was sat up in bed, typing onto the laptop. “I forgot you two stayed in here.” Paris stated in now a normal volume as she perched on the edge of the bed. “yeahh, first time I slept on a bed this nice.” Alexa jokingly laughed as she took a sip of coffee. “I went out to get everyone some food earlier.” Sophie smiled, handing Paris a coffee and a small breakfast bar. “thankyou.” Alexa nearly spat out her drink as she looked at the screen. “wait…” she placed down the can and began tapping on her laptop, wide eyed at the screen. “what’s up?” Sophie asked, sitting on the bed, leaning up against the wall. “we’ve skyrocketed. We have over 4 million followers.” Paris looked up from her bar. “What?!” Sophie gestured for her to lower her volume, “oh my god! Were on the top 100 hit singles!” Alexa looked up at the two with a massive grin stitched across her face.  
“holy… what number?” “98. We were nearly out but we got on there! Our first ever song is a hit!” Sophie calmly hugged Paris and Alexa as the two laughed quietly in excitement. “well-done guys. I’m looking forward to telling the others.” “this is so exiting!” Alexa looked back onto the screen, gleaming with joy. “they are asking when our next show is…” she began typing the venue for tonight as a statement. “the audience is bound to be a lot bigger than last night… I’m talkin like, a thousand.” Paris gulped scarefully. “I’m sure you’ll do amazing.” Sophie placed her hand on Paris’s shoulder in comfort.   
“oh, Paris. Sin may be hanging with us a bit more by the way.” Sophie smiled. “oh… is she a new member?” Sophie shook her head. “no, she’s just a good friend for this one.” She bumped Alex’s shoulder playfully. Normally Alex would become irritated by being touched or even spoke to in that kind of manor, but it seemed with Sophie that didn’t apply. They seem to have become really close, like mother and daughter type figures. Alexa blushed in embarrassment. “it’s not like I can’t make friends…” “no of course not. But Sin seems to really get you. Its great.” Sophie smiled gently, embracing Alexa slightly. Paris wiped her hands onto her face, a smear of dark mascara came off onto her palm. “I’m going to have a shower.” She got up from the bed. “sure, the towels are in the cupboard at the end of the hallway. And here.” Sophie handed her a pair of shorts and a large black T shit. “you can wear these, just make sure to give them back.” Paris thanked her as she exited the room quietly, making sure not to step on Thalia.   
Paris rubbed the crisp white towel onto her hair as she exited the bathroom, faint chatter from Kurt, Andrew and Amir could be heard from the living room. Paris walked through the hallway and into the sunlit room. Ellie still lay on the floor half asleep, smiling as the group were gushing about how exiting their newfound fame had become. Alexa laughed with them as she showed them the comments they began receiving. Paris sat beside Ellie, leaning against the wall. Ellie sat up to sit next to her, she rested her head onto Paris’s shoulder. “you smell… soapy.” She giggled, clearly falling asleep once again. “what do you think about our hit?” she smiled to herself “I love it. Your plans coming together huh?” Ellie laughed. “they sure are. I told you, you could count on me.” Paris reached into her pocket to show Ellie the dark black guitar pick she had lent her the day the two had met.

Ellie held the pick and stared at it for a moment. “seems like only yesterday… look where we are now.” “I’m sure you’ll be saying the same thing to me three years from now.” Paris laughed, watching Ellie play with the guitar pick. She chuckled as she handed it back to Paris. “yeah… I can’t wait.” Ellie happily fell back into sleep upon Paris’s shoulder. A few hours pass, everyone began getting ready to start rehearsing. “we can rehearse at the venue this time.” Alexa stated, “they said they are not open until 7pm.” “hell yes no more garage rehearsals.” Kurt laughed as he entered the bathroom. The group began walking down the path toward the van, along with Thalia, who Sophie had decided to bring considering how much everyone loved the dogs company. “aww I love you!” Andrew cooed as he ruffled Thalia’s fur. The dog stuck her pink tongue out to lick his hand.  
Once the group had began rehearsing in the venue, Damion eventually arrived. “hey hey hey!” he laughed opening his arms out to the group on stage. Paris looked at him, she felt a feeling of dread fill the pit of her stomach as he grew closer. “I’m assuming you guys have seen the shear amount of fans you lot have gained?!” he laughed, gesturing the bar tender to pour him a drink. “yes. We have.” Sophie confirmed, still clutching the neck of her guitar. “fucking night sensation eh?” he made his way to the stage to stand beside Alex who was on her laptop cross legged on the floorboards. “only from one show? Who know what kind of height you will all get to.”  
He picked himself onto the stage to wrap his arm around sophies neck, as she continued to glare at him emotionlessly. “might need to start getting a contract.” He snarled as he ruffled sophies hair mockingly. Alexa watched him from over their shoulder. “but you lot need to write more fucking songs!” he turned around to face the whole band. “like. ASAP. I’m thinkin’ your first album. Now that you lot got another nerd you can get that editing shit done quicker.” He nodded to Sin who sat beside Kurts drum set. “yes, I think that’s actually a good ide-“ “ah. Ill stop you right there El.” His smiled dropped as he approached her. “its not an idea. Its an order.” Ellie stared at him. “oh. Uh, sorry.” He nodded, “so.” Emotion suddenly came back to life on his expression. “lets get this done then huh? Ill be back soon. Get to writing after this show.” He glanced at Paris before smirking, grabbing his drink and leaving the building.   
Ellie untensed from her odd experience with the manager. Kurt placed his sticks onto the skin of the drum. “ugh, what a fucking weirdo.” “ill admit. He is a bit strange. But he is helping.” Ellie mentioned as she tightened her strings slightly. “a BIT? you see him? Hes a fucking weirdo E.” Ellie nodded. “yes, but its fine. As long as he doesn’t hurt any of us we can just deal with him. Hes getting us serious money here.” Kurt scoffed. “fucking where.” “we will be getting our checks soon. Don’t be so pretentious.” Paris looked at the ground, her palms began to sweat. She stared at her feet. “what’s going on…” she thought to herself as darkness tunnelled her vison. She closed her eyes in desperation for the panicked sensation to stop.  
“yeah but can we legit trust him? What of he just takes all our doe?” Kurt argued. “we will just have to make sure that doesn’t happen. If it does, we will just take it up with the police.” “like we would win that he has the fucking money to just buy his way out we don’t have shit.” “guys. Calm down.” Sophie said calmly, she turned to Paris. Her arms were shaking. Sophie slowly took the bass of her shoulder and placed it against the amp. The two then noticed Paris.

Sophie placed her hand of Paris’s shoulder which startled her. “hey, lets get that off.” Sophie unclipped the strap of her guitar to place it onto the ground. “Paris are you okay?” Ellie asked in concern. Paris held her hands to stop them from shaking so much. “sorry… this happens sometimes.” Her voice quivered. Sophie nodded. “we will be right back. Lets get some space.” Sophie led Paris off stage and toward the seating area, the group remained on stage. Sophie sat Paris down and began giving her breathing exercises to calm her down. Paris watched as her hands ceased to tremble. “just try and stay as calm as you can.” Sophie got up from the booth. “ill get you some water. Hold on.” She began walking to the bar. Paris looked at her hand. Her palms were boiling hot. This never happened normally, only when she was younger.  
She closed her eyes in attempts to ignore the overwhelming sensation of nausea. “here.” Sophie placed an ice cold glass of water onto the sticky wooden table, before sitting back down, a distance away from Paris. “are you okay?” she asked, adjusting her glasses. “yes.” Paris grasped the glass with her pale hands. “did anything… cause that attack to happen?” Paris glared at the water as it shimmered from the dim lights above them. “no. they just happen sometimes.” She lied, as she looked up into her own reflection from Sophies sunglasses. Sophie stared at Paris for a second. “okay.” She smiled. “get back on stage when you feel better. I will give you some space.” She got up from the sofa to walk back to the others.


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptions of Sexual Harassment and Violence

Hours pass, Paris regained her bearings and began playing with the band once again. Before they knew it the time for the show has began approaching them. The owner of the venue stressfully marched to the group as they waiter backstage for the doors to open. “alright, we sold out on the tickets here.” He adjusted his ear piece. “holy shit really? How many?” Kurt folded his arms. “uhhh.” The man listened through the electronic planted in his ear. “one thousand.” Kurts jaw dropped. Before Ellie could say anything, rock music began blasting through the speakers as the doors opened. “you guys can go on in a sec.” The man marched away.  
The group stepped out onto the stage. Paris took a deep breath as the crowd grew. It was much more serious than the last show. People cheered as the band played. An odd sensation flowed through her as people cheered for her and the band. The first time any of the members had been acknowledged to such an extent. It was scary, but amazing. Before Paris knew it the show had came to an end. People cheered as the group left the stage. “yes! We fucking rocked! Again!” Kurt laughed as the music began blasting again. “we legit had fans! Lets go and enjoy the fucking party!” Kurt patted Amir and Andrew as the three left backstage to enjoy the club lights. “ill go practice.” Ellie walked away with Sophie as Alexa and Sin chatted amongst themselves petting Thalia. 

Paris stood in the room alone. She turned to head down the hallway and into the bathroom. The smell of bleach filled her lungs as she slumped over the sink. “breathe.” Paris inhaled deeply looking into the mirror. Recovering from that kind of adrenaline was never an easy thing to achieve. The silence was deafening as Paris stared at her own reflection. The ground shook from the distant beats of the speakers. She ruffled her short pink hair so that it spiked up in different directions to calm herself. She leaned away from the sink to head out of the bathroom after somewhat grasping her bearings. Paris reached her hand out to push open the door, but to her surprise someone on the other side of the door swung it open before her.

She looked up; Damion stared down at her. her stomach dropped to her feet. Paris could barely talk as her throat had clenched completely. “uh, sorry.” She attempted to move past him as he stood in the doorway. “woah, hey.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “where are you going? Don’t let me shoo you away.” Paris looked at him in desperation. “please... just let me past.” Damion moved into the room, leaning on the door closing it shut. Paris stepped backwards, sweating in fear.  
“so. How’s your day.” Paris stepped far enough so he was unable to reach her, she grabbed onto the sink. “fine…” “good.” Damion stood up straight, “got a boyfriend?” “….no.” he smiled at her response. “want one?” he began approaching her slowly. “please don’t…” he could hear the shear fear in her voice.  
Damion went to grab Paris, attempting to pin her against the wall to their left. Paris grabbed his wrist to swing herself under his arms. He stumbled, hitting his head into the rusted tiles. “what the fuc-“ Paris ran to the door of the bathroom, bursting through it and into the corridor, she began running to the next set of double doors that led into the backstage. Damion threw himself through the door of the bathroom and began running toward her. he jumped on her as she reached to the door handle. “please get off of me!” she kicked his stomach, lifting herself back onto her feet and bursting out of the doors. Damion followed before the two were met by Sophie. The two stared at her. She didn’t show nay expression. Instead she just placed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

Just at that moment the rest of the band entered the room, as Ellie came back through the second corridor. Everyone stopped to stare at Paris, Damion, and Sophie. Damions head bled profusely, running over his eye. Alexa and Sin turned to look at the three who stared at each other. Sophie glanced at Paris who looked traumatized. “sorry. I tripped and fell.” He chuckled. He placed his hand on Paris’s lower back. “all in fun.” He smiled. He approached Sophie who was still glaring at him intently. “why don’t we all grab some drinks huh?” Sophie looked at Paris. Damion awaited a response as the rest of the band stared in confusion.  
Sophie turned away from him. “that’s a good girl. Lets party huh guys.” He grabbed sophies shoulder. Sophie paused, before swinging her first toward his face, punching him into his nose, cracking it into a completely different angle. Dark red blood splattered across his face. Damion fell to the ground in pain. “GAH! What the fuck is-“ Sophie picked him up to repeatedly punch him. Paris backed up to the wall. “holy shit. Sophie!” Kurt ran up to her to pull her away from Damion. “Sophie what the fuck?!” Sophie flicked her wrist, blood from her bleeding knuckles splattered across the ground. She glared down at Damion clutching his nose in excruciating pain. “you fucking dyke.” He strained as he picked himself up from the floor. “I fucking quit!” he burst through the door into the club area.

The group watched in disbelief, unable to process what just happened. Nobody had even seen Sophie angry, let alone beat someone up. She took a deep breath. “Paris. Are you okay? What did he do?” she asked as she comforted her. “thank you so much… I don’t wanna talk about it.” Kurt finally clocked what the situation was. “…I knew he was a fucking weirdo.” “holy shit….” Ellie was almost speechless. “Paris why didn’t you tell us before?...” “it doesn’t matter.” Paris slid down the wall to sit on the ground. Sophie sat by her clutching her bleeding knuckles along with Ellie. Thalia began licking Sophie to comfort her, Sophie ruffled her fur gently. “its okay, he’s not gonna be here anymore. Well get a new manager.”  
“yeah that guy was fucking disgusting. If he ever comes here again I’m gonna give him the beating on the century.” Kurt boastfully remarked as he sat by the three. The rest of the group decided to join them. They leaned in to group hug Paris. “ha-ha…. Thankyou guys….” Paris snivelled. “I know how it feels…” Andrew patted Paris as they all leaned away. “I had a similar thing happen to me.” “really?” Amir asked in concern. “yeah. Not like, rape. I just got harassed. Its hard to recover from that kinda shit. I’m glad Sophie stopped it when she did.”

“yeah. I had that kinda shit happen to me as well.” Kurt scratched his arm in discomfort. “same….” Sin added. Kurt adjusted his sitting position. “man, people are so fucking gross man.” Andrew looked at him. The group sat in silence. “…” the buzzing of the lights were the only sound to be heard as the group sat with each other. “…let’s make a pact.” Andrew threw his hand into the middle of the circle. “that whatever happens. We all have each other’s backs. No matter what. Family.” The group looked at his hand before joining. They all placed their hands into the middle of the circle. Followed by Thalia’s paw. The group laughed as the dog panted in confusion, expecting a reward if some kind.  
“ill get as a new manager. A qualified one.” Alexa stated seriously. “thanks.” “I think its time to get you home.” Sophie smiled as she stood up, gently helping Paris stand up, still shaken by what happened. “if you want to talk about it just talk to any of us.” The group left to drop Paris off by her home. It seemed like years since she had seen her house. Although it had only been two days. “see ya later P.” Ellie leaned in, kissing Paris on the lips. Kurts jaw dropped. “whennnn were you going to tell us?!” Ellie laughed. “sorry I forgot.” The group chuckled before Paris stepped out of the van. “see ya at school B!” Andrew waved as he shut the door, Sophie smiled at Paris through the drivers window before driving down the street. Paris waved goodbye to them as she made her way to the front door. “hey. How was it.” Her mother asked as she opened the door. Paris stepped in. “uh, yeah it was okay.” 

Paris crouched down to untie her shoes. “why are you wearing such revealing clothing. That’s disgraceful. Go change.” Paris stood up, her face flushed. “oh. Uh. No, it was. We were just dressing up as old musicians. Just to… learn the culture.” “this sounds like primary school stuff. How is this a college honestly.” She rolled her eyes. “go up and change. Now.” She turned to head into the kitchen. Paris picked up the doc martins to run up the stairs into her room. she slung her guitar off of her torso before falling face first into her bed. Although home was terrible, she did miss sleeping on a mattress. “hello sweetie.” An old man opened the door. Paris sat up, turning to face him. “granddad. Hi.” She got up to hug him. He sat on the edge of her bed. “how are you darling?”  
He asked as he trembled. “I’m good thanks grandad.” She smiled. He returned a toothless grin at her. “don’t mind ya mother. She’s just very stressed.” Paris nodded. “yes, I know. Don’t worry.” He hugged her tightly with his shaking hands. “okay darling, goodnight.” He lifted himself up from the bed and began walking out, grabbing a hold of the door frame to support himself. “I like the dress by the way.” He smiled as he left the room. Paris couldn’t be bothered to get changed, instead she wrapped her blanket around her, unable to drift off to sleep.


End file.
